hunger
by stardust.breath
Summary: They left me... I know they'll come back for me someday, I just know it. But for now, I'll do what I can to stay alive, even though HE's after me... And if he finds me, it'll be game over. [Ray/Amanda]
1. Chapter 1

**I have major writer's block and have no idea how to do Kris/Wally's epilogue. So I started thinking:**

**What if Amanda got left behind the night the Bensons escaped Dark Falls? What if she had to fend for herself; how long would she last?**

**And thus, this story was born!**

**(Don't worry, I'll get to their epilogue soon; just taking a short break from it)**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me what you think: should I continue or scrap it? Please review! :)**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_There's no way..._

_There's no way..._

_They couldn't have just left me here... They just couldn't..._

Angry shouts and agonized screams from those who had been caught in Josh's flashlight echoed through the darkness around me. The sound of car tires crunching gravel grew fainter and fainter with each passing second.

I was alone.

My family left me behind.

_There's no way they forgot about me_, I tried to reason with myself. _Maybe it wasn't them. Maybe.. Maybe it was someone else._

I was hiding in one of the bushes in the cemetery, where Josh killed Ray.

I shuddered at the thought of his skin and eyes and bones all crumbling into nothingness.

What _was_ this place?

A crunching noise to my left made me jump.

"Amanda?"

_Karen._

"Amanda, are you here? Is that you?"

I held my breath, willing every cell in my body to be quiet.

More crunching. "Amanda?"

My heartbeat hammered in my ears.

_Go away go away go away go away please go away..._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the crunching moved away from me. I let myself breathe a little easier.

_I think she's gone._

I peeked through a few branches to see Karen walking through the cemetery, occasionally glancing at some of the headstones.

She paused for a moment, looking down at something, before letting out a sigh.

"_They_ did this to you, didn't they, Ray?"

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Karen promised. "We'll find them and make them pay for hurting you. I promise."

I shivered.

Then she walked down towards the gate and I lost sight of her.

Eerie silence greeted me. The shouts and screams had stopped.

Something in my gut churned uneasily.

_I need to keep moving or else they'll find me_, I realized. If I can get out of here, I might have a chance of getting back to Mom and Dad.

Hesitantly, I sat up and looked around. No one was even remotely near the cemetery. If anyone was, I would have heard them.

_Now's my chance._

I scrambled to my feet and hurried across the field, taking care not to trip over any headstones.

When I saw what was left of Ray, I couldn't help but glance at his bones.

I never meant to hurt anyone, but... I wanted to stay alive. I didn't want anything to happen to me or my family.

_Family_. The word sent a pang of anxiety through my stomach.

_They're coming back, I know they are. Now's not the time to panic._

Just as I stepped behind a tree, voices rose up.

"Where are they?"

"Did you see where they went?"

"I can't find any of them. The boy just about took down that tree to help his folks."

"What happened to the girl?"

Adrenaline began to pump through my veins.

_Go, just go!_

I took off through the woods, hoping no one heard me.

My heartbeat thumped in my ears, each whoosh of blood reminding me that I was alive and needed to stay that way. I needed to get back to my family.

It was so dark out I could barely see two feet in front of me. The darkness that seemed to hang over Dark Falls was unnatural; no matter how much my eyes tried to adjust, it was difficult to see anything.

"_Oof_!"

I fell on my back and groaned, reaching up to rub my aching forehead.

_Nice going, Amanda, you ran into a tree..._

I started to get back up when my muscles began to protest. Every cell ached, screaming at me to rest and my lungs had turned into flame.

Ignoring my body's pleas for sleep, I got back up and trudged on, this time holding my hands out in front of me.

It felt like hours passed by before I came to a tiny clearing. There was nothing in it and it seemed like it was far enough from Dark Falls that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding me.

My knees buckled the minute I spotted a patch of wildflowers. I managed to reach them before my entire body gave into exhaustion and I passed out.

* * *

><p>"They got away... <em>Damn<em> it!"

One of the men picked up a dusty vase and smashed it against the wall. His red eyes were blazing with hunger; even live animals looked good enough to eat right now, let alone humans.

"Relax, we'll get another family to move in," Compton Dawes said. "Just be patient for a little longer -"

"We don't _have_ a little longer, Compton!" a woman exclaimed, her decaying face pulled into a stern expression. "We need blood _now_!"

The undead realtor seemed at a loss for words. He hadn't expected the Bensons to be as smart as they were, and even if he had underestimated their intelligence, he didn't expect them to get away.

"Where's our watcher?" he asked. The sun was just about to come up and no one had seen Ray since discussing what to do with the Benson family last night.

"I think he's dead," a young girl whispered from the kitchen. Compton turned around to see Karen, Ray's best friend.

"Dead? What do you mean 'dead'? We're all dead."

"No, I mean... I think he's gone for good," she explained. "I think one of them had a flashlight and then..."

The sorrow on her face hit Compton like a ton of bricks.

She could very well have just lost her best friend and it was all his fault.

"Karen, I'm so sorry... I -"

"Maybe we should all just sun ourselves," she said, her eyes devoid of emotion. "Ray's in a better place. Maybe we could join him."

Murmurs of disbelief rose up from the crowd.

"What, are you nuts? I don't wanna die!"

"What if we go to hell?"

"We'll never see our loved ones again if we go to hell!"

Compton sighed and checked his watch, which somehow continued to work long after decades of wear.

"It's almost seven thirty," he noted. "If Ray doesn't rise back up by midnight tonight, I'll figure something out. For now, we should all retire; I think we've had quite a night and we should regain our strength before going after another family."

Begrudgingly, everyone agreed and retired upstairs to the various rooms in the dilapidated hotel. Boards and thick drapes ensured safety from the sun.

When everyone upstairs had settled, Compton ran a hand over his face. He headed down the hall towards his office and went to work.

There had to be another family he could dupe into coming to live in Dark Falls.

There just had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that in this story, Amanda, Ray, and Karen are in their teens. So Amanda and Karen are seventeen, Ray's eighteen.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, only to immediately shield myself with my arm.<p>

The sun was unusually bright today. I wondered if Josh was up before me or -

Everything that happened last night came rushing back.

_Josh. Family. They're gone._

I sighed. _They'll come back. I know they will. They wouldn't just leave me all by myself._

I sat up and looked around. The clearing was still empty save for me. The occasional breeze made the grass around me sway and the sun was beating down on me, its heat comforting.

Getting to my feet, I brushed off my clothes. I hoped I didn't have any bugs on me.

_Bugs are the least of your worries,_ a tiny voice in my head reminded.

That was true.

My stomach growled.

_Case in point._

How was I going to get food? I wasn't sure what kinds of berries and mushrooms were safe to eat in the wild. If I ate the wrong thing, I could end up sick or dead.

Maybe if I headed back to Dark Falls... It's pretty sunny out and I'm sure they'd probably be sleeping. Many of them were nowhere to be seen during the day since they can't handle light. If I could sneak into a store or an empty building and grab some food, that'd be great.

The minute I began walking back towards where I assumed Dark Falls was, my gut began discouraging me from going.

I didn't have any other choice, though. Dark Falls was the closest place I knew of and there was bound to be food there, if not in the other buildings then the house my family and I had stayed in.

My stomach growled again and I groaned softly.

I couldn't remember the last time I ate. Was it last night or yesterday afternoon?

After a while, I came to the cemetery. It was completely empty and from where I was standing, I could see Ray's bones. He hadn't been moved or disturbed in any way.

I looked down at my shoes.

_Sorry, Ray._

Hunger pangs began to ebb at my stomach, forcing me to press on towards the town.

_This could very well be suicide_, I realized. _What if they know I'm alone and they gang up on me? I can't take them all... What will I do if that happens?_

_They should be asleep though. It's daylight; they can't handle light so it'd make sense that they stay indoors on really sunny days._

_I should be fine._

The town, as I predicted, was desolate. Every building looked empty and the only sign that people inhabited this cursed place was the footprints in the dirt walkways. Large trees hung over the town as if to shield it from the light.

Even with the slight amount of shade, the air began to grow thick with humidity. It was still summer, still sweltering outside, and I could feel my clothes sticking to my skin. I pinched the collar of my shirt and tried to fan myself with it.

_Note to self: find shorts and a tank top._

I cut through a few yards until I came to Dead House.

_Am I really going to do this?_

My stomach growled uneasily.

_Just get in and get out_, I tried to reassure myself. _It won't take long to grab some food. Just grab some stuff and then head back to that clearing. That seems like a safe place for now._

Taking a deep breath, I opened the front door as quietly as I could and stepped inside.

Silence. There was no one here.

I tiptoed into the kitchen and grinned when I saw the food that was left behind.

I grabbed one of Mom's bags and started stuffing cans and boxes inside. Any type of food was shoved inside until the bag was so full it looked ready to burst.

I was just about to shove one last can into the bag when I heard a creaking noise upstairs.

The blood in my veins froze.

Another noise came from upstairs and I just about took off out of the house when I remembered that I'd need other supplies. Blankets, for one, because summer nights were not always warm, clothes so that I had some form of warm, those kinds of things.

Plus, I'd need supplies to live off of until my parents came back for me.

Shoving my fear aside, I set the bag down and started for the stairs. I paused, tuning into the silence around me, and waited to hear another noise.

Nothing. I probably spooked myself; old houses were known for making noises occasionally.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, pausing a few times when a step creaked too loudly.

When I finally made it to the second floor, I looked around to make sure I was alone. Each room was open and full of the things my family left behind. I headed to my room and felt a little better when I saw my bed and all my things. The familiarity was welcome in this dreadful town.

I grabbed the brand new backpack my mom had bought me for the upcoming school year and began stuffing clothes and toiletries inside. I just managed to stuff my sheets into a spare purse I got last year when I heard the door open downstairs.

I waited for another sound; footsteps, voices, anything to indicate that someone else was here. Nothing else happened, though.

_I could probably come back and get more stuff tomorrow,_ I figured. _Tonight I'll have to stay hidden; they'll surely find me if they catch me poking around here for supplies._

Hoisting the backpack onto my back and stringing the purse on the bend of my arm, I headed downstairs and grabbed the bag full of food. I took a moment to look around, to take in the innocent yellow wallpaper, the aged wooden floor, the furniture left behind, before exiting through the back door and starting towards the small clearing.

* * *

><p>A few people began to wake up around late afternoon, when the sun began to set. Compton hadn't had any luck in finding a new family; the economy was in a slump these days and no one had enough money to so much as look at a new house, let alone buy one. Sure, his scam gave away Dead House for free, but some people were smart enough to see that a free house from their 'distant uncleaunt' was too good to be true.

"Has Ray risen up yet?"

He looked up from the old beat-up computer a family had left behind years ago to see a familiar blonde-haired girl standing in the doorway. Her light blue eyes were glassy, an indicator that she hadn't slept well.

"No," he replied. "The dead don't rise back up until midnight, Karen. You know that."

She twirled a braid around her finger absentmindedly. "Oh.."

"I'm sure he'll be all right," he tried to assure her. "It was just a flashlight. If it had been the sun, then he'd be gone for good, but a flashlight isn't going to completely kill us. Just look upstairs; some of the others already healed."

If there was one thing Compton didn't understand about this town, it was how they were undead yet still able to heal. Sometimes the children were careless and went out in the sun without hats or proper clothing and received severe burns. However, after sleeping the day away, they'd wake up with little to no marks that proved they'd been hit by a form of light.

"I hope you're right," Karen said. "He was my best friend."

Compton smiled. "He'll wake up tonight as good as new, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Sweat dribbled down my forehead in fat droplets as I tried to tie one end of my bed sheets to a thick tree branch.<p>

_Almost there... Almost..._

I double-knotted it as best as I could and grinned when it stayed.

_Perfect!_

I did the same to another tree that was close by, then repeated the process with the bedding I took from Josh's room.

By the time I finished, the sun was almost completely set and the air became chilly. I laid out my comforter and then sat down on it, cracking open a can of soda; I was parched!

_I wonder when they'll come back. It's been a day... How long till they come for me?_

I was just about to take another sip when I heard noises coming from the distance. The residents of Dark Falls were probably waking up and on the hunt for fresh blood.

I quickly finished my drink and then settled down, listening to the noises around me and hoping no one would find me out here.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I managed to open one of the cans and began spooning its contents into my mouth. I was almost halfway finished eating when I realized I needed to make this food last.<p>

Which meant I could only allow myself a little food at a time.

I'd be hungry a lot, but at least it meant staying hidden and staying alive.

I quickly finished what was left and then shoved it into an empty pocket in my backpack.

My appetite satisfied, I laid back down and tried to get some rest.

But knowing what was out there, probably ravenous and searching for me, it was difficult to close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Karen stretched her arms and yawned. She managed to take a short nap before the sun finally set, and then she was free to roam the town.<p>

Most of the other kids her age were still laying down or lumbering about, sick with hunger. She herself was rather famished and couldn't wait for fresh blood to come to Dark Falls. The next family wouldn't get away; she and the others would make sure of that.

The blonde headed towards Dead House, wondering what the house looked like still filled with furniture.

She could hardly remember what it looked like when she lived there all those years ago.

She entered the house and began to explore. Karen liked Amanda's bedroom; they definitely liked the same colors and she wished she could have all the things Amanda had. Although, the bed sheets and the comforter seemed to be missing.

Maybe Amanda's mother had put them in the wash before last night's events occurred?

Karen wandered back downstairs and went into the kitchen.

It was quite a surprise to see the cabinets open and lacking the food that once sat on the shelves.

Had someone been here recently?

* * *

><p>Compton stood next to Ray's bones and tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch every few seconds.<p>

"Come on, Ray, it's almost twelve. We need you; you're all we've got."

He checked his watch again. Only three more minutes and then it'd be midnight, and if Ray still hadn't risen up, he'd have to bury the poor boy's remains.

What would happen to them if their watcher died? Chaos. Starvation. The entire town would fall to madness.

Suddenly, as if by magic, Ray's bones began to rattle. Compton's eyebrows rose and he waited patiently for the boy to come back to life.

They rattled for another few minutes before sinking into the ground.

A hand rose up from the ground, reaching towards the sky, and then another hand emerged. Compton leaned down and took the hand into his own, mesmerized at how instead of bone, he was holding flesh.

_This town sure is something else._

He pulled the hand up and the rest of Ray came up with it. The boy inhaled loudly and coughed a few times. His short blonde hair was filthy and his clothes weren't faring any better, but he was alive. That was all that mattered.

"How long?" the boy rasped.

Compton smiled gently. "It's been a day. Any longer and I would have buried you. Karen and I thought you were gone for good."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Give me a little more credit. A little flashlight isn't going to take me out."

"You asshole!"

Both men turned to see Karen rushing towards Ray. She threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly that he coughed.

"Uh... Karen?"

"You asshole, don't ever do that again! I thought you were dead!" She collapsed into a fit of sobs, wetting Ray's shirt with her tears.

He patted her on the back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be out for that long. Please don't cry, Kare-bear."

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Don't call me that, Ray-Ray."

He laughed. They'd always had this type of relationship; Karen was always the little sister he never had and Ray was the older brother Karen couldn't seem to live without. They were best friends and looked out for each other. Hell, they looked enough like siblings that new families often mistook them for twins.

"We need another family," Compton said, interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"What happened to the Bensons?"

"Got away."

Ray grit his teeth. "Damn it."

"Who shined the flashlight in your face?" Karen asked.

"That was Josh," he replied. "Little twerp... I _almost_ had Amanda and then he had to show up and shine that damn light at me. I'm starving and I can imagine the town is just as hungry as I am."

"Compton, did you find any other families that could come here?" Karen inquired. She, too, was starting to feel her hunger take over. She needed blood and needed it now.

"No, unfortunately. We live in a different time, kids; people are smarter. It's more difficult to dupe people into coming here. I'm at my wit's end."

"We'll find another family, I'm sure of it," Ray reassured. "Even if we have to drag them here, we'll figure something out."

Karen nodded in agreement. Then she wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong?" Compton asked.

"Ray needs a shower more than we need blood."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, but the small smile on his face showed he wasn't the least bit annoyed at his friend's comment. "I'll go take a shower. Try to keep the town under control, okay? I'll clean up and then see what I can do."

* * *

><p>When the first streaks of dawn began to crack the midnight sky, I managed to doze off. Dreams and visions of my parents coming back to get me out of here danced with me, only to leave me feeling more alone and sad than I ever felt in my entire life. They had to come back. They couldn't just leave me behind.<p>

They _will_ come back. I just have to be patient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't think they're coming back...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! :D They made my day!**

**I feel like I could write this forever... Because I'm totally not procrastinating studying for my algebra final on Wednesday. Yep. Totally not. Haha...**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I had just fallen into a deep sleep when the skies began to turn pink with morning.<p>

With the sun came wakefulness, and I knew I had to get back to Dark Falls. I knew I was pushing it, but I really needed a shower. The humidity from yesterday caused me to sweat tremendously; my hair was all frizzed out and I felt disgusting.

With the townsfolk asleep, I could take a nice, long shower and not have to worry about a zombie kicking down the door.

I heaved a sigh and forced my weary body to get up.

_Dead House should be open. I can shower then get out, come back here, and see about getting out of this town. Then maybe I'll get lucky and find a place with a telephone._

Shrugging on my backpack, I hurried towards the town.

Somehow, the air felt different. It was uncomfortable; dangerous even.

I hurried towards Dead House and entered cautiously.

Silence. Good; that's what I was hoping for.

I went upstairs and checked every room just to make sure I was alone, then entered the bathroom. I locked the door and peeled off my clothing, turning the 'hot' knob as far as it would go.

I stepped into the shower and blanched at the scalding hot water before becoming accustomed. I quickly washed myself, taking an extra minute to make sure my hair was as clean as possible, and then turned the water off.

I pulled on fresh clothes and brushed out my hair, pulling it into a loose braid before hoisting my backpack onto my back and heading downstairs.

The skies outside had been turning into a clear blue when I entered the house, but now they were becoming white with rain clouds. The humidity was building again; even though my clothes were beginning to stick to my skin again, I was grateful for having had the opportunity to shower.

Not to mention it was easier to walk around in jean shorts and a cotton tank top rather than jeans and a stuffy T-shirt.

Just as I was stepping outside, it started to drizzle. I quickened my pace; if my stuff got soaked, I'd lose half of my food supply!

By the time I made it to the cemetery, it was pouring. I hoped and prayed that the bag containing food was under the makeshift tent.

If not, well.. I'd be screwed.

I jogged through the woods, grateful that I pulled my hair back into a braid. It'd be pretty annoying trying to navigate the woods with my hair stuck to my face.

The clearing was untouched, thank goodness, and each food item was perfectly safe under the tent.

Only problem was that the water was beginning to weigh the sheets down and seep through the thin fabric. I needed to find better shelter.

I sat down in the tent, grateful the water hadn't soaked my comforter, and hunched over my food to make sure any water leakage couldn't mess with it.

* * *

><p>Ray ran his fingers through his wet hair and stared at himself in the mirror.<p>

He looked much better after showering. For a dead boy, he didn't exactly _look_ dead. Sure, the glassy look in his eyes and the ivory skin didn't exactly scream 'living', but he could pass off as a live human being if he wanted to.

Dawn was coming soon, and he'd need to use that time to look up some families. Compton was usually good at this, but he'd grown rusty over the years. When the Bensons escaped, they seemed to take the man's confidence with them.

Hence the reason why Ray was going to mess with that dinosaur of a computer and see if he couldn't find a gullible family to trick into coming to Dark Falls.

The Bensons, much like the other families, had been eager to get away from their dull lives and change things up. Who wouldn't want an antique house for free?

Compton was right, however, in that people were suspicious of things like that. Good things didn't come for free; everything had a price. He could understand that mindset.

So he'd just have to turn on the charm and make the house's description seem more realistic.

Looking at himself one last time, he headed down to Compton's office and saw the man looking through some old files.

"Hey," Ray greeted. "I'm going to use the computer."

The man waved him off. "Go ahead, I'll just be here organizing these if you need me."

Ray sat down in the chair and booted up the old machine. It whirred its protest, then began humming as it turned on.

The boy found the real estate website Compton usually used and signed onto the man's account. He created a fake advertisement showing off the best qualities of his old house, adding a little white lie here and there to really seal the deal.

Sure, people had financial issues these days, but no one could resist a quiet little house that was a few thousand dollars cheaper than what houses usually cost.

Within minutes of creating the profile, he received an email from a potential buyer asking for an appointment to come view the house.

He grinned. "We've got a taker, Compton."

* * *

><p>I strung up my sheets and comforter on some stray branches. They were soaked and full of mud courtesy of the heavy winds that accompanied the ruthless rain.<p>

I'd have to figure out where to sleep tonight. I sure couldn't go to Dark Falls; it'd be crawling with the townsfolk and they'd probably be ravenous.

Too risky. I'd have to stay in the woods.

_Maybe now's the time to look for an exit. Maybe I could hitchhike to the next town over?_

It was worth a shot.

I left my bedding behind and instead grabbed my bags. I started to head away from the clearing as well as Dark Falls when a thought occurred to me.

_What if Mom and Dad come back for me and I'm not there? They might think I'm dead._

I could always call them from wherever I end up. Better alive and in a town that's farther away than risking my life in the lion's den.

I pressed on, occasionally moving my hair out of my face. Now that it was starting to dry, it was beginning to curl up, something that was especially annoying when it was humid outside.

The woods smelled earthy and rainy, a comforting smell that made me temporarily forget that I was walking in a zombie-filled location. If anything, it felt like I was going an adventure.

A sweaty, rainy, muddy, limited supply of food, fearful adventure, but an adventure nonetheless.

As the sky began to grow slightly darker with noon, I picked up my pace.

I walked for hours and hours, and I know because the sky grew darker with each hour. It was almost pitch-dark when I suddenly realized something.

_Didn't I pass that tree before?_

_...Fuck. __I'm lost._

I started to go back the way I came when I caught sight of two white cloths hanging from a tree.

_I'm back where I started. At least I'm close to Dark Falls, even if it _is_ a cesspool of danger._

I felt both articles of bedding only to find that they were still quite soaked.

_Where am I going to sleep?_

Suddenly, I had an idea. I started to circle the tree next to where my bedding was drying.

_Aha!_

One of the branches looked sturdy enough to support my weight. I grabbed hold of the trunk and gave myself a boost up.

Once my foot was secured, I grabbed hold of another branch. I kept doing this until I was safely somewhere in the middle of the tree. Laying back on the branches wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would have to do.

I slung my bags onto different branches and then curled up close to the tree, waiting for sleep to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter; sorry guys! Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) It's interesting to write a survival story.**

**To Personel Change: Glad you like it, and yeah, that's kind of how I envisioned her sleeping in the tree: just like a koala XD**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>"When did they say they were coming?" Compton asked.<p>

Ray leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. "Tomorrow."

The older man's anxious expression relaxed into relief.

"Thank you, Ray. The people are beginning to grow antsy."

"I know. Don't worry; we'll eat soon."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the feeling of something crawling down my shirt.<p>

It felt like tiny legs hastily running across my skin...

_Spider!_

I shrieked and immediately started to yank off my shirt when the branch underneath me began to shift.

_Oh no -_

It gave and I began falling, getting smacked, poked, and stabbed by the branches below. I cried out when a particularly sharp branch cut my cheek.

When my back hit a sturdy branch, the wind was knocked out of my lungs and I wheezed for air.

My entire body hurt. I shouldn't have climbed this tree. _Stupid, stupid..._

Just when I thought the worst was over, the branch cracked and I fell to the ground.

I groaned.

My shirt was still half off and just as I remembered the reason why I was trying to take it off, a huge black spider skittered out from under me and fled to God knows where.

I shivered and hugged myself.

_It touched me oh my God it touched me ew ew_ ew_!_

I _hated_ spiders!

My stomach growled, pulling me from my little freak-out and I looked up at the place I'd been resting.

Both bags were still up there, completely undisturbed.

_I need to get back up there. But how?_

As much as I didn't want to climb back up, I needed my stuff.

With a sigh, I stretched to get the kink out of my back and then started up the tree again, taking care to watch out for any pesky spiders.

* * *

><p>"You should go to bed."<p>

Ray didn't even turn around. He knew Karen's voice by heart; she was always quiet. Every sentence from her seemed like a whisper.

The sun was coming up soon and she was right; he should get some rest before the couple showed up tomorrow. But he couldn't stop thinking about the Benson girl.

Amanda.

Those beautiful brown eyes that analyzed everything around her, the long, soft brown hair that fell to the middle of her back in ringlets, the smooth skin... Not to mention the brain behind that pretty face. She was smarter than anyone he'd ever met.

Just thinking about her and how she smiled the day they'd first met sent butterflies to his stomach. If his heart could beat, he was sure it'd be racing. He was sure he had a crush on her; who _wouldn't_?

But she was gone. He'd never see her again and never get to see that breathtaking smile again.

He breathed a sigh through his nose. "You're right."

"A bed was made up for you upstairs."

"Okay."

Karen wanted to leave him to his thoughts, but something about his stance told her he was sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

He seemed embarrassed. "Someone."

"Amanda?"

"Yes."

She grinned. "You like her, don't you?"

"She left. I like her, but there isn't much I can do except reflect on the short time I had with her."

"There'll be other girls, Ray."

He laughed, but there wasn't any humor in it. "I'm dead, Karen. I doubt I'll be going on any dates or getting married in the future."

"Girls we can turn into one of us," she amended. "What if the next family has a pretty teen girl like Amanda? Would you wanna give her a chance?"

"I... I don't think so. This is a weird topic; let's just go to bed."

He turned around and they both headed upstairs, Karen giving him a quick hug before retiring to her room for the day.

* * *

><p>Both bags toppled to the ground, some of the food spilling out of the bag.<p>

_No harm there; they're all in containers._

I carefully climbed down. Brushing myself off, I began re-stuffing the bag.

_Where should I go next?_

_Oh, actually my bedding should be done!_

I quickly turned to where it had been hanging only to find it gone.

_What the-? I hung it up right here!_

I walked around to see if maybe I hung it somewhere else -or maybe it fell off where it was hanging- but both pieces of bedding were _gone_.

_What the hell?!_

* * *

><p>Ray had just fallen asleep when someone began banging on his door. He groaned and sat up, kicking the sheets off in the process. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see one of the younger kids he often babysat while the adults distracted new families.<p>

"Billy?"

"I found this last night!" the kid held up two shredded pieces of dirty bedding. "I found it in the woods when I was playing hide and seek. I think someone was trying to make a fort, but it didn't work out too well. I forgot to tell you because I didn't want to bother you when you were working downstairs."

Ray's eyebrows furrowed together as he accepted the findings. A familiar scent wafted from them, but the mud and water masked it, giving it more of an earthy smell. He couldn't tell who it belonged to.

The bedding must have been torn up recently, though, due to the fact that the fabric was still slightly white and not moldy like most bedding in Dark Falls.

Had one of the kids stolen this from Dead House?


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to go to bed but I also wanted to update this one last time. So enjoy! I'll edit it later; too tired.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I trudged through the mud, my sneakers becoming more and more soaked with every step.<p>

_Who the hell stole my bedding? And _why_?_

I wasn't sure where to go. I could just sleep on the ground, but I really didn't want to resort to that.

_Maybe I should try to get out of here again. It's worth a shot._

I turned around and started to head back towards that clearing. As I passed by the tree I fell from, I shuddered.

_Damn spiders._

I kept walking and walking, but the woods seemed to get thicker.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I came to a road. And luck seemed to smile upon me; a truck was slowly coming my way.

I jumped out from the bushes and began waving towards the driver. Slowly, but surely, the truck slowed down.

The passenger door opened and he grinned down at me.

"Hey, sweetheart, need a lift?"

"That'd be great!" I climbed into the truck and reached to close the door behind me. "Can you drop me off at the nearest town?"

No response.

I turned to see the guy looking me up and down, taking in every detail of my body.

I didn't like it.

"Uh, sir?"

He finally met my eyes. There was something in them that made me sick.

"Yes, little lady?"

"Ah... Actually, I appreciate the offer, but maybe walking would be bet-"

Before I could open the door and get out, he slammed his hand on the auto-lock.

"I'll take you to the next town, don't worry. But I'm gonna need payment."

My hands grew clammy. The purr in his voice told me he wasn't expecting money, but rather something else. Disgusting.

"Okay."

The truck started up and we began to head down the road.

After a while, the driver turned the radio on and seemed to relax enough to switch the lock off.

I waited for a little while, just to give him the illusion that I hadn't noticed the lock was off, and then at the last second, I opened the car door and flew out onto the side of the road.

"HEY!"

I landed on the rough pavement and scratched up my arms and legs pretty badly; something warm trickled down my calves and I winced when I saw how bad the cuts were on my knees.

They were open and bleeding pretty good; I'd have to use some of my clothes to bandage them.

It hurt, but I forced myself to my feet and sprinted into the woods.

Dark Falls was better than getting sexually assaulted, and that's saying something.

I don't know if the driver got out of the truck or what, but I kept moving despite the pain in my legs and didn't stop for anything.

* * *

><p>Noon was beginning to approach. Ray hadn't been able to sleep much; his thoughts were much too noisy and the hunger pangs weren't exactly helping. All he could think about was blood and how rich the crimson liquid would taste once he was able to get his hands on it.<p>

He wondered briefly what Amanda's blood might have tasted like. Would it have been sweet or bland?

His mind wandered to the muddy sheets on the flood. Tonight he was planning on going out into the woods to see if anyone was out there. He was a little suspicious; usually when the kids of Dark Falls wanted to play pranks, they were much more elaborate. That and whenever they built forts, it wasn't just bed sheets and trees; they used entire blankets and pieces of furniture.

Could someone be out there?

* * *

><p>I kept walking, trying to catch my breath when I saw a run-down little building somewhere ahead of me.<p>

_Sweet! Shelter!_

I started to run towards it, and the closer I got, the more it looked like it was a good place to sleep.

The clapboard was grey, with moss and foliage starting to cover it. The windows were broken and the door looked like it was about to fall off the hinges.

Still. It was much better than two bed sheets sloppily hung together.

I dropped my stuff and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge, no matter how much I tried to shove it open.

Finally, I just got mad and kicked it as hard as I could. It groaned its protest, then fell in. The minute it hit the rotten floor, dust and dirt went flying. I was surprised to find that there weren't any small animals living inside.

Come to think of it, there didn't seem to be _any_ animals in Dark Falls. Even insects seemed to be scarce, save for an occasional spider or ant.

Hell, Petey barely even lasted one day here without going bonkers and disappearing.

This place just wasn't right. Animals could probably sense that and avoided this place at all costs.

I stepped on the door and entered the small shed.

A thick musty smell hit my nose and I coughed. A patch of mushrooms were growing on one of the window sills and they didn't look like the type that's safe to eat.

Was I really going to sleep here?

I didn't have any other choice and I sure as hell was not turning to hitch-hiking again.

Night was going to arrive soon.

For now I needed to wrap my wounds. If they got infected, I'd really be screwed.

* * *

><p>When the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Ray changed into a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Just when he was slipping his shoes on, he heard the other residents beginning to stir.<p>

When a new family came to Dark Falls, many of the residents took shelter within the old hotel located in the town square. They used it as a sort of headquarters, waiting for the go-ahead to attack the unsuspecting family. Then, once they'd fed, they'd retire back to their houses and continue pretending to live normal lives.

The new family was arriving tomorrow morning; Compton was probably resting up tonight so he didn't look as dead as usual.

Ray tied his shoelaces and then hurried out of the hotel. If the kids were playing pranks, he wanted to get the joke out of the way as soon as possible. He couldn't let anything happen that might deter new residents, and mischievous neighborhood children might repel potential buyers.

The cool night air felt good against his skin. Granted, he was dead and wasn't supposed to feel anything, he could still enjoy certain things. A shower, for one, was heaven. The air around him always smelled faintly like the wildflowers growing on one of the lawns nearby the hotel.

He headed towards the woods and began to walk around, trying to think where someone might try to build a fort.

He knew these woods very well; he played in them all throughout his youth, so he knew every nook and cranny.

There was a tiny clearing just a few ways away; maybe someone was there?

It was a good place to start.

Ray began to head there and immediately noticed a few branches laying between two trees.

_What the hell?_

There hadn't been any strong winds lately and none of the children were allowed to go this far into the woods. None of the adults ventured to go here either for fear of getting lost and, even worse, caught by the morning sun. There weren't any animals here, either.

_Someone was here._

The closer he got, he noticed something shine on the tip of one of the branches. It looked wet, as if it had been dipped in water.

He picked it up and examined it, pressing his finger against the thin branch.

In the moonlight, he could tell this was not water, but something thicker, something that often stained everything it touched.

_Blood._

Before he realized what he was doing, he had begun to suck on his finger.

It tasted sweet and tangy and, for a split second, Ray almost lost control of himself. He was so hungry, and it tasted so _good_...

He continued to walk around for a little while, occasionally glancing up at the sky to make sure the sun wasn't coming up soon, and came to the edge of Dark Falls.

This part of town was dangerous. Their small little town might have been quiet and stuck in time, but it was all they knew and it was the only place that guaranteed them shelter. If they went out into the real world, sure, they'd have all the blood they wanted, but they could also be killed. Times had changed; people were not as trusting as they once were.

Most of the people here were content with their way of life. They'd grown used to the gore and screams; it was just part of their lives. Fresh blood once a year and then they'd be all right.

He walked along the edge of the road for a few minutes before remembering how bright car headlights could be, then cut back into the forest. The last thing he needed was for lights to flash in his face and reduce him to a pile of bones again. The whole town was counting on him; without him, they'd perish.

Nothing else looked out of place.

He was just beginning to head back when the air changed.

Something else was in the air. He could taste it.

Coppery, sweet; it matched the tiny droplet on the branch he'd found earlier.

_Blood._

It began calling to him, beckoning him closer. He wanted so badly to oblige, but the sky was starting to brighten up. He needed to use his remaining time to get back to the hotel and get ready for the next day.

But at least now he knew that someone had been in the woods and, if he was lucky, they were still there.

He was very hungry and it'd be a shame to let blood that sweet get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are starting to pick up in this chapter :)**

**To Personel Change: so many updates, so little sleep *_***

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of car doors slamming shut.<p>

_A car? But I'm in the woods._

I sat up and looked around. I was still in the shed; it was morning, almost noon, and the air around me was sweltering.

I tried to stand up, but the open cuts on my knees bumped into something and excruciating pain erupted within them.

"_FUCK_!" I grabbed at them, trying to somehow relieve the pain, but no dice. Eventually the pain subsided into a dull throbbing.

The sound of voices reminded me why I had woken up in the first place.

_Are the residents awake? There's no way; it's sunny outside. Ray melted into a puddle just by a flashlight; the sun would probably melt them into nothingness within seconds._

I stood, taking care to shield my knees, and started to walk towards the town.

I found out that I was much closer to the town now that I was staying in that little shed. I wasn't sure how to feel about that; shelter was shelter and I'd take what I could get, but at what price? Would they find me one night?

I'd deal with that later. Right now, I needed to know who was here. If it was my parents, I was getting the hell out of here and never looking back.

A sound akin to laughter rang through the air and my heart rose in excitement.

_Mom?!_

It sounded like her. I started to run towards Dead House; they'd most likely go back there for furniture and stuff.

As I grew closer and closer to the voices, my hope grew.

_That's Mom, it has to be! That's her voice, that's her laugh!_

I crawled into some bushes next to Dead House and peeked through the thick leaves.

My heart sank.

_That's not Mom.._

It was a man and a woman with what looked to be a twelve year-old girl standing with them. She didn't look too impressed with the house, though I can't say I blamed her.

Josh and I weren't too thrilled with Dead House when we first moved here, and we most certainly didn't like it now.

And that's when I noticed him.

Compton Dawes.

_They're luring another family in,_ I realized. _They're going to kill them!_

Unless I warn them first.

It would have to be tonight or tomorrow. I'd sneak over to Dead House and tell them everything and hope they believe me, and if they don't, I'll show them somehow.

_But I have to warn them._

* * *

><p>Ray couldn't get that taste out of his mouth.<p>

It was so sweet, so delicious... Even the new people and their faint, coppery scents could not compare to the blood he'd found last night.

He was more ravenous than he'd been yesterday and that was saying something. His hunger had made him irritable to the point where even Karen was giving him space.

He wanted to find the source of that delectable sample and drink forever.

* * *

><p>When night fell, I hid my bags under the shelves and snuck out of the shed. I made sure that no one was around before I began to carefully make my way towards Dead House.<p>

The couple was there and already starting to move our stuff out.

_Mr. Dawes doesn't waste any time moving people in, does he?_

I ducked through the back yard and went up the porch steps.

_Okay, here goes._

I knocked on the door and waited, rocking back and forth on my heels.

The woman came to the door and opened it, offering a bright smile.

"Hi there! You must be the neighbor's child. I'm Kathy."

"Hi," I replied. "Um, I actually wanted to warn you about something."

Her smile fell. "Oh? Have we done something wrong?"

"No, no! It's just, um.." The entire town is full of bloodthirsty zombies? They're going to wait till you're comfortable before they come after you? They're going to kill you?

"There's something wrong about this town," I tried. "The people here... They're not like other people."

Kathy smiled. "Well, that's okay. There's all sorts of people in the world; if they're different, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, I mean there's something _wrong_ with them. They're... They're not like you or me."

"But you live here, don't you?"

"No, actually, I _used_ to live here," I explained. "And they seemed perfectly nice before the night they -"

"Honey, where are you?"

"In here, Rick," Kathy called. A tall man entered the room, followed by the girl I'd seen earlier.

"Hi," he said. "You're one of the neighborhood kids, aren't you?"

"Sort of."

He stuck out his meaty hand. "I'm Rick, and you've already met Kathy. This is our daughter, Annie."

The girl gave a shy wave.

"I'm Amanda," I replied, shaking it. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Now, what were you saying before?" Kathy asked.

I frowned. "The people here are not right."

"Nonsense, they've been nothing but nice to -"

"They're _dead_," I interrupted. "And they went through this same exact routine with my family. We lived here before you; they were nice to us and made us feel welcome, but one night, they attacked us and tried to kill us. They're not who you think they are."

Kathy and Rick shared a glance while Annie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

Surely she had noticed something was off about this place. Kids were more in-tune to this stuff than grownups sometimes.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Rick asked. "We just bought this house. Mr. Dawes was even kind enough to allow us to move in on the same day."

"That's just it!" I cried. "They're looking for a new family! I swear, I'm not trying to play a prank; you're in real danger!"

Kathy shook her head. "I'm not sure if this is a joke or not, but there's no way these people would do something like that. And they're definitely not dead."

Reasoning with Annie was my last hope. Kids were sometimes smarter than adults.

"Annie, stay awake tonight and I guarantee you'll see someone watching you. You guys should get out while you can; they'll be coming for you soon!"

Rick shook his head. "I think you should run home and get some rest, Amanda. Maybe tell your parents to stop letting you watch scary movies?"

"But I'm not -"

"It was nice meeting you, Amanda, but I think you should go home and get some rest," Kathy said, steering me out of the kitchen and to the back door.

I turned back to see Annie watching me curiously.

I hoped with all my heart that she believed me.

* * *

><p>Around midnight was when Ray headed towards Dead House to check on things. The family was going to stay the night, oddly enough, and were currently throwing out the stuff the Bensons left behind.<p>

Sleeping bags and saran-wrapped sandwiches sat next to the stairs while the family worked to move things out.

They seemed comfortable enough; they had no idea what the town was planning.

_Good._

"..But what if she was right?"

That sounded like the daughter.

"Annie, she said the townsfolk are dead. You met some of the neighbors this morning; did they look dead to you?"

"Well, not exactly, but -"

"See? That girl was obviously just messing with us. We're perfectly fine here; a new house just takes some getting used to. You'll see."

_Girl? What girl? Who was trying to warn these people?_

Suddenly, the scent caught his nose. He breathed it in, parting his lips slightly to taste it, and immediately recognized it.

_It's the blood I found earlier._

He began walking towards the fence and noticed a piece of cloth on the ground. It was bloody, but looked like it was once part of a shirt.

When he brought it close to his noise, the scent almost overwhelmed his senses.

The girl he couldn't stop thinking about, the one with the beautiful brown eyes, the one who was smart enough to deduce the town's plans and get her family to safety...

She was still here.

She was the one who was bleeding.

Those were _her_ bed sheets in the woods; she'd been trying to hide out there.

And now she was trying to warn the family about the town's true intentions.

There was no mistaking this scent. It was Amanda; he'd know that fresh, floral scent anywhere.

He grinned.

_She smells delicious._

Before leaving, Ray made it a point to knock on the door and try to say hello to the new neighbors. Even though everything so far was pointing towards her, he needed confirmation that it actually was her.

The man, Rick, opened the door and gave him a suspicious once-over.

"Hi," Ray greeted, putting on his best smile. "I was just wondering if you saw my friend? She's been watching too many scary movies and was freaking out earlier. I tried to get her to calm down, but she ran off. She was about five foot four, brown hair, brown eyes?"

Rick's eyebrows furrowed together. "You mean Amanda?"

Ray nodded.

"Yes, she was just here. She wasn't making much sense; said you guys were all dead and coming after us. A little weird, if you ask me."

"Yeah, she gets that way after watching horror films. Gets paranoid that the monsters will come to life. Wild imagination. Could you point me in the direction she went?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure. After Kathy sent her on her way, we didn't see where she was going. Sorry."

Ray shrugged. "That's all right. Thanks for your help."

Before he left, the daughter stepped into the living room holding a pile of china plates.

She opened her mouth to say something when she caught sight of Ray.

Her eyes widened. For a split second, Ray wondered if maybe she could see how he truly looked, how sunken his eyes were, how hungry he looked, how sharp his canines were.

Before Rick could try to introduce her, she hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

She was right to be afraid.

And Amanda needed to be careful. Now that he knew she was here, he'd be keeping an eye out for her.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, the hunt is on.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol another update.**

**I love writing this story :)**

**To Personel Change: I'm glad you like it so far ^_^ You are seriously awesome, thank you for supporting all my Goosebumps stories :3**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I checked over my bandage again, just to make sure it was tied better.<p>

When I'd left the back yard of Dead House, I tripped and my bandage came loose. I was sure I grabbed each piece of cloth; it was just made up of an old, too-small shirt I couldn't wear anymore. The material was so thin that it was easy to rip in half and tie up.

But my knees were still throbbing. They were turning an angry reddish-purple color, an indicator that they were starting to become infected.

_Great. Just great._

Maybe I could ask that new family if they had any hydrogen peroxide?

Oh, who was I kidding? They probably thought I was a nut case.

They wouldn't help me.

Dawn was a long way off. I sincerely hoped that the undead residents wouldn't be able to smell the blood on me. I didn't have a way to hide it; my only means of safety was this run-down little shed I was currently calling home.

_Home... I miss Mom and Dad._

I missed Josh, too. I missed getting up and going downstairs to eat breakfast with them. Getting to see Mom laugh at one of Dad's cheesy jokes. Pinching Josh's cheek when he tried to mess with me.

Going to school and seeing all my friends.

_They're not coming back. They never were. I'm alone._

I heaved a sigh and leaned back on the pile of clothing I currently called a bed.

Even if I did get out of here one day, where would I go? Would my parents accept me back, or would they think I was a zombie hell-bent on getting revenge on them for leaving me behind?

I didn't even have my license yet. I didn't have any money. All I had to my name was a backpack.

I was screwed.

* * *

><p>Compton placed his hat on his desk and leaned back in his chair.<p>

The new family had been all too eager to move in. He wasn't sure why; from what he gathered, they had been living in a fairly decent neighborhood with lots of friendly faces and a good school system for their daughter.

Why they wanted to move away from all that he wasn't sure, but if they wanted to become their meal, who was he to question?

Some of the residents were gushing over the 'fresh meat,' as they affectionately called the Smith family. Others were waiting in their rooms; they were so hungry that they just couldn't be trusted around any source of blood right now.

They needed to share the family with everyone, not take it for themselves.

The door opened and in walked Ray. Compton was about to greet him when he noticed the faint smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked. The boy looked up.

"Huh?"

"The smirk. What happened? Did you speak with the Smiths?"

"Yes, I did. Gave them the whole 'welcome' speech. But I found out something interesting."

"Care to talk about it?"

The boy looked down at his feet. "You know how the Benson kids got their parents out of here before we could feed?"

He nodded. Josh and Amanda were good kids, even if Josh seemed like a spoiled brat at times.

"Well, in their haste, they left someone behind."

"Who?"

Ray's blue eyes turned red with glee. "Amanda."

Ah, _that's_ why he'd been smirking. In all his years, Compton had never seen Ray take to someone as he had to that girl. He wasn't sure why the boy had such a crush on her, but he didn't think it was bad for the kid to experience positive emotions. Besides, Amanda seemed like a nice girl; he didn't see any harm in Ray liking her.

"Is she alone?"

"I think so."

"I'm going to assume that you're calling dibs on her."

Ray's smirk grew wider. "You know me too well, Compton."

"I'll make you a deal, kiddo; you help us keep this family under our thumb and she's all yours. I won't tell anyone that she's around."

"I'll do what I can. She's already tried warning them of our plans."

He raised an eyebrow. "And they believed her?"

"The child did. The parents, as usual, thought the idea of the living dead was insane."

"Good. Make sure they stay in the dark about all this. And if you catch Amanda, make sure she learns to keep quiet about these things. Understand?"

Ray nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night. You can do as you please; just please make sure that family stays stupid and happy."

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh.<p>

My knees were really starting to hurt. It'd only been a day and they were already starting to grow warm with infection. They smelled gross, too.

Not to mention I was starting to feel a little under the weather. The infection was probably spreading.

_Ugh._

_This isn't good._

I forced myself to sit up and pull my bag towards me. Fishing out a can of chicken noodle soup, I grabbed a clean spoon from my bag and started eating. The minute the cold broth hit my tongue, I began shoveling it into my mouth.

I hadn't realized just how famished I was.

When my stomach was finally full, I felt a little bit better.

But I seriously needed to find a way to clean up my knees. They really weren't looking too great.

I grabbed my backpack and checked to see if maybe, just maybe, I'd grabbed a first-aid kit.

Nope. Nothing. All I had were clothes, a few toiletries, and food.

And to make things all the more peachy, I was starting to feel awful again.

I sighed and settled back down. Maybe a nap would help me feel a little better.

I gazed up at the clear night sky through a hole in the roof and watched the stars before I finally just dozed off.

* * *

><p>With dawn approaching, Ray couldn't do much. He was rather excited at the idea of Amanda still in Dark Falls. Even better, what if she became like him?<p>

Karen would finally have a girl her own age to talk to and he'd finally be able to be with Amanda.

Not romantically, if she didn't want that. Just being her friend would be fine.

But he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her becoming part of their cursed town.

She'd be lovely. She'd be _his_.

He couldn't wait to see her.

He just needed to wait one more day.


	9. Chapter 9

**To ROCuevas: well, it's Ray and Amanda :) he's dead and she's alive. If Ray wasn't creepy after living with zombies and feeding on people every year, I'd be surprised lol.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I felt sicker than when I'd fallen asleep.<p>

My knees were oozing blood and pus, a disgusting sight that made me want to retch.

My head felt like it weighed a ton. My stomach was uneasy and my entire body felt achey.

Did I have the flu? Or was the infection spreading?

Maybe a mix of both?

This was really bad. I needed to get some medicine and get my wound cleaned.

When I tried to sit up, the shed seemed to spin.

_Oh boy, this really isn't good._

* * *

><p>I ended up passing out again, for how long, I wasn't sure.<p>

But when I managed to get up, I felt much worse.

I forced myself to get up and head towards Dead House. Whether those people viewed me as a nut case or not, I needed help. They were my only shot at curing this illness.

The minute I stepped into the back yard, I immediately felt a change in the atmosphere.

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

Was someone watching me?

I shivered; I hoped it was just paranoia of getting caught and not one of the residents watching my every move.

Especially with me being weakened by this damn infection.

I continued towards the back porch and knocked on the door. Kathy came to the door and immediately noticed my gross, angry-looking knees.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"I tripped on pavement," I replied. "I'm sorry 'bout the other night.. Can you help me?"

"Sure, sure, come upstairs to the bathroom and I'll clean your wounds."

She lifted a hand to my head and immediately pulled it away.

"You have a low grade fever and you don't look so good. Where are your parents, Amanda?"

"They left me." My voice sounded sad. "I'm all by myself."

Kathy frowned. "They just left you here?"

I nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay. Do you have money, food, a place to stay?"

I shook my head.

"All right. For now, let's get you cleaned up and get you into the guest room. We need to break that fever. We'll worry about that other stuff later."

I followed her up to the bathroom and she motioned for me to sit on the toilet. I obliged and watched as she began to go through the medicine cabinet.

Kathy pulled out a first-aid kit and dabbed a sanitary cloth with hydrogen peroxide.

"This is going to sting, Amanda. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

The minute it touched my wounds, it _burned_. I whimpered as she moved the cloth over each wound slowly.

"You okay?"

I nodded again. I had to be okay; this was the only chance I had at getting better.

She threw out the dirty shirt I'd been using and replaced it with gauze.

"You must have had one hell of a trip," she commented. "You busted your knees pretty badly."

"They've been hurting for a while."

"Well, you came to the right place. I had no idea you were living on your own; that's rough, Amanda."

It must have been the fever talking when I suddenly blurted, "I miss them."

Kathy pulled me into a hug. She smelled like sugar cookies, something that reminded me of my own mom.

"I'm sure. For now, let's get you some Tylenol and then get you into bed. You need to rest."

I realized I was probably filthy. "Can I shower first?"

"Sure. Just call for me when you're done."

"Thank you. For helping me, I mean."

She smiled. "No problem, dear."

When she left, I stripped out of my dirty clothes and took a long, hot shower. It felt good to get all the gunk out of my hair; the braid served me well, but it was nice to actually clean my hair.

When I finished, I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and called for Kathy.

A few minutes passed before she knocked on the door. "You called?"

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Oh! Hang on a moment."

Her footsteps grew faint before she returned. I opened the door just a crack and she handed me a pair of flannel pajamas.

"Thanks!"

"Sure, sweetie. Hand me your old clothes and I'll wash them for you."

I gave them to her and then changed into the pajamas. I couldn't help but relish how warm and soft they felt against my skin.

I left the bathroom and Kathy led me to the guest room. She pulled back the sheets and I quickly got into bed. It felt good to rest my head on an actual pillow again, instead of a clunky backpack.

She disappeared and then returned moments later with a glass of water and some Tylenol pills.

I took them, downing the water after they slid down my throat. Kathy told me to call for her if I needed anything else and then returned downstairs.

* * *

><p>Ray knew it was light out. He knew very well what the risks were.<p>

If he stepped outside, he could die. He could get burns. His skin could melt off.

But she was in _his_ domain now.

He couldn't just pass up a perfect opportunity such as this one.

So, traveling under the shade of a few willow trees, he headed towards Dead House and snuck in. The entire family had left an hour ago to pick up supplies. Amanda was all alone upstairs in one of those rooms, weakened and probably sleeping.

He'd watched her emerge from the woods, dizzy with what looked to be some kind of sickness. Her knees had been crudely bandaged and looked horrific.

Poor girl. Ray almost felt sorry for her.

But she and her stupid brother had tried to kill him, not to mention she tried to scare off the fresh blood currently inhabiting Dead House. He was still peeved at that.

He entered the house with ease and made his way upstairs. Each room was empty save for furniture.

Ray had to give the Smiths credit; they'd gotten rid of all the Bensons' furniture and replaced it with their own in just two days.

That had to be some kind of new record.

Soft coughing pulled his attention to a room down the hall. He crept along the floorboards and peeked into the room.

And there she was.

Amanda lay in bed, her skin slightly pale and her body shaking softly. Her beautiful brown curls were splayed across the pillow and seemed to shine in the sunlight.

She was the definition of beauty. At least, she was in his eyes.

Ray approached her as quietly as he could until he was right by her bed. He reached out to touch her hair and marveled at how soft it was.

His fingers drifted over to stroke her cheek and he realized she had a fever; her skin was clammy and felt unusually cool.

The thick smell of alcohol overcame him and he pressed a hand over his nose.

_Good God, where did_ that_ come from?!_

Lifting the blanket a little bit, his eyes took in her form until they came to the white gauze wrapped around both knees.

Ahh, so _that's_ where she was bleeding before. She skinned up her knees.

He noticed how badly she started to shiver and quickly pulled the quilt back up to her chin. She nuzzled into the pillow and let out a tiny noise of content.

Ray ran his fingers through her hair again, loving how he was able to be so close to her and see such a peaceful expression on her lovely face.

When the family returned home, Ray pressed his lips to Amanda's forehead before leaving.

Turning her when she was completely unaware was no fun; he'd just have to wait for her to feel better.

And then the games would begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat, and not because I was feverish.<p>

I had nightmares about _him_.

Ray.

I swear I felt him by my bedside, touching my cheek and my hair. Those dreams felt so real.

There was no way, though... I watched him melt under Josh's flashlight!

He was close by, though... Somehow I could feel it. My fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

I had to get out of here.

Kicking off the heavy quilt, I rushed to get to my feet.

Kathy must have heard me because she knocked on the door.

"Amanda? Are you awake, honey?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying to gain my balance. I was still a little dizzy, but I was feeling worlds better than before.

My knees weren't hurting as badly either. At least they were beginning to heal.

Kathy strolled in and immediately pushed me back to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, missy," she said, pressing the inside of her wrist to my forehead. "You still have a slight fever, but you're not as warm as before. That's good."

"I have to go," I rasped. A nice, cool glass of water sounded like heaven right about now.

"You're not going anywhere but back in that bed," she corrected. "You need to rest. No parents, no food, no place to stay... Where would you go? Out in the woods? How long before your knees got infected again?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but found I couldn't. She was right.

"Just stay until you feel better," she offered. "I spoke with Rick and even he agreed that you should rest up until you're healed. When you're feeling better, if you really want to leave then you can, but for now, at least let us help you."

My stomach sank at the thought of being right back in the town of Dark Falls.

Had those dreams been real? Or was I just losing my mind?

"Okay."

She smiled. "Are you hungry at all? I'm making chicken noodle soup from scratch and it will be done soon."

The thought of food made my stomach growl.

"That sounds great."

"I'll have Annie come get you when it's done. Just relax and take it easy, okay?"

"Thank you for all you've done." I meant every word. "It means the world to me that you'd help me, a complete stranger, in my time of need."

She patted my arm. "No problem. I'll see you in a bit."

With that, she left the room.

No more than a few minutes later, Annie poked her head in.

"You're Amanda, right?"

I nodded. "Hi."

"Hey. Um.. I was just wondering about what you said the other night."

My warning. I hoped she didn't think I was crazy.

Annie glanced behind herself before entering the room. She closed the door behind herself and came to stand at the edge of the bed.

"Something about this place is just plain weird," she continued. "I thought I was the only one who noticed. Mom and Dad think I'm just not used to the house, but.. there's just this really bad feeling in my gut and the longer we stay here, the worse it gets."

I nodded. When I first moved here, I felt the same uneasiness, and it wasn't just the feeling of not being used to a new home.

"So when you started saying all that stuff, I was so relieved! I mean, I thought I was crazy." Annie laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "But you used to live here, right? So you know for sure something's up."

"Like I tried to tell Kathy and Rick, this town is not right," I explained. "The people here are dead. Living dead, to be precise. They need fresh blood once every year to stay alive, and they lure families here, to what they call the 'Dead House'."

Her eyes widened.

"My family and I were almost killed by them one night, but my brother and I outsmarted them. Unfortunately, I got left behind. But I can tell you this much: the residents can't take light. Flashlight, a lamp, no matter what kind of light. It will get them off your tail long enough to escape."

For a second, Annie looked like she didn't believe me, but then her expression hardened and she nodded.

"Got it."

"I'm surprised you believed me," I admitted. "Most people would think I'm crazy."

Hell, _I_ think I'm crazy.

"At first, your story seemed weird," Annie conceded. "But a boy stopped by after you left and I saw what you were talking about."

"A boy?"

"Yes; he was looking for you. He didn't say what his name was, but I remember his face clearly. His eyes were sunken in and they had this really creepy look in them, like my dad and I were pieces of meat and he was starving. He looked.. He looked _dead_."

Warning bells started going off in my head.

_Don't tell me _he's_ looking for me... he's supposed to be dead. Like, permanently dead._

"What did he look like?"

The girl scratched her head. "Uh... Blonde, he had short blonde hair. I think his eyes were blue. Oh, and he was at least six feet tall; he was practically the same height as my dad."

She just described Ray perfectly.

He must have been here. Those dreams I had... They weren't dreams at all. He was actually touching my cheek and he was next to me while I was sleeping.. Oh my God..

I must have paled because Annie's expression grew worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Make sure to stay away from him, and if you see him, run as fast as you can," I warned. "He's what they call the 'watcher' of Dark Falls. He makes sure you guys stay happy and naive and then once you're comfortable here, he'll lead you to your death."

Annie's lips parted in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded. "Don't get involved with him. Promise me you won't; you and your parents are good people and I don't want to see you get hurt. Promise me you'll keep an eye out for your family and stay away from that boy."

"I promise."

"And don't worry," I added. "I'll help you. I'll keep an eye out for you guys as well."

"How will my parents believe us?"

_Good question._

"We'll figure something out," I replied. "For now, though, tread carefully."

"I will."

Before she left, she turned slightly and smiled.

"Thank you. For warning us, I mean. I had a hunch this place would be weird and I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed just how creepy the people are."

* * *

><p>Ray lay in his bed and played with a loose thread on his shirt.<p>

It was almost late afternoon. He wondered how Amanda was feeling.

Was she awake yet? Was she all right, or was she feeling worse than before?

He wanted to see her again, talk to her. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he wanted her company.

A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Ray? Are you there?" It was Karen.

"Yeah, you can come in."

She held an old, worn pack of playing cards. The minute she caught sight of Ray, a bright smile that could have rivaled the sun appeared on her face.

"I brought cards. I was wondering if you wanted to play."

"Sure. Sit down and I'll shuffle them."

She obliged and he immediately opened the small box. While he cut the cards into small decks, Karen looked out the window.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know."

"You were in a bad mood a few days ago. Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just hungry."

"Oh."

When the cards were all set to go, Ray noticed the suspicious look she was giving him.

"What?"

"Ever since the Benson family incident, you haven't been yourself."

Ray was slightly taken aback by that. "What are you talking about?"

Karen twirled a braid around her finger. "You're just... _Different_. Not your usual self. You're much more quiet and you don't come out of your room as much. When they were here, you were out there every day even if you got a sunburn. And even before they came here, you were always the most charismatic out of all of us. Now you're just sit in here all day and keep to yourself."

He didn't know what to say.

"I saw how you acted around the girl," she continued, meeting his eyes. "Amanda, right? She _was_ pretty cool. I liked hanging out with her and I know you did, too. But you've got a crush on her, don't you? You like her a lot. Sometimes when you stare off into space, you get this really big smile on your face like you're thinking about someone, and that someone is Amanda. Am I right?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Karen smiled.

"It's okay to have a crush on her. I've never seen you so happy and I'm glad that something this awesome is happening to you. But she left, Ray, and there isn't anything we can do about it. My point in bringing all this up is that if you ever need to talk or vent or if you just need a hug, I'm here for you. The other day when you were snapping at people and shutting yourself away from us, it made me realize that maybe you liked her and now that she left, you're upset. So I just wanted to tell you I'm here."

Ray wasn't sure what to say at first, but then he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Karen, that's very sweet of you to offer. But I wasn't upset about that. I really was hungry."

Her cheeks paled slightly, a sign she was embarrassed.

"Oh.. T-then I'm sorry for assuming that -" He held up a hand.

"No, you're right. I kinda.. I do like her. She's just so pretty and smart, and something about her just makes me so happy. But she didn't leave."

"W-what?"

"She's still here, in Dark Falls," he explained. "When her family left, they left her behind in their haste to get out of here."

"How do you know?"

Ray explained about his walk through the woods, finding that piece of cloth with blood on it, Billy finding the muddy bed sheets that had been used as a crude tent, and finally, seeing Amanda laying in bed with a fever.

Karen's jaw dropped. "So she _is_ still here.."

"And she's _mine_," he added hastily. "No one else is to know that she's here. Compton and I made a deal that if I helped you guys get this new family, she's all mine."

She nodded. "She's all yours. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Good."

Karen yawned and then noticed the cards were shuffled.

"Can we start playing now?"

"Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**You know when you're writing a new story and you love it to pieces and the ideas are just fresh in your mind and you can't stop writing and you feel like your hands are gonna fall off?**

**But then... Dun dun duuun... Writer's block smacks you in the face?**

**I hate when that happens.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Once night fell, Annie crept into my room and sat on the edge of my bed.<p>

"What happens now?" she whispered. Kathy and Rick had gone to bed almost two hours ago; their soft snores could be heard all throughout the house.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Let's just listen to the house. If there are any particularly loud noises, we'll know someone's here and we'll have to keep an eye out."

She nodded and looked around the room.

I sat up straighter. After eating the soup Kathy made, my fever broke and I was feeling much better. My knees weren't hurting as badly as they had been, which was good.

Having Annie in here reminded me of when Josh and I were little. Sometimes he got scared and came to my room, and we'd stay up listening for monsters.

I missed that kid. I hoped he was alright, wherever he was.

After a while of listening to pure silence, Annie curled up next to my legs and rested her head on the quilt.

"I'm tired," she breathed. A few heartbeats passed before I could hear her breathing deepen.

She was sleeping.

I stayed awake with ease. The dreams I'd had earlier, the fact that Ray was close by.. I had to stay up and keep watch over this family.

Eternity after eternity passed by, at least, that's what it felt like. In reality, it was only minutes.

My eyes slowly fell shut, and I was about to nod off as well..

But then I heard it.

Someone was messing with the doorknob downstairs.

Five minutes later and it stopped.

_What the hell?_

"Annie.." I reached down and nudged her shoulder. She groaned and lifted her head.

"Wha..?"

The doorknob started jiggling again. She quickly became alert. In the darkness I could see her eyes flicker towards me; they were filled with fear.

"Someone -"

"I know. Shh."

Whoever was messing with the door downstairs must have given up, because the entire house became silent again.

Annie's eyes lit up with realization.

"The door's locked," she explained. "I remembered to lock it tonight.. They couldn't get the lock open!"

But wouldn't one of the residents carry a spare key?

"We're not out of the woods yet," I whispered. "They might have other means of getting in."

* * *

><p>Ray growled in frustration and fumbled with the set of spare keys in his pocket.<p>

Why wasn't his key working?!

He jammed his key into the lock again and tried twisting and turning to no avail.

The door wasn't budging.

_They must have changed the lock._

The realization sent a surge of fury coursing through his veins.

He headed around to the back of the house, trying the back door.

It opened with ease. Good thing; if he didn't have some sort of access to the house, how would he keep an eye on the Smiths and his darling Amanda?

He entered the house as quietly as he could, heading upstairs to make sure the current owners were asleep.

The couple was asleep, but what about the girl?

Ray crept down the hall towards Annie's room. It was empty and the blankets had been kicked down.

Maybe she had a nightmare and crawled into her parents' bed?

He headed towards the room Amanda was staying in and tried to open the door.

Someone shrieked behind the door, and even though the wood muffled it, Ray knew Amanda's voice couldn't be that high-pitched and squeaky.

He decided he could come back another night, hopefully one where the little one was asleep in her own room.

All he wanted was Amanda. Watching the Smiths and making sure they stayed put was easy; keeping tabs on the lovely brunette had become something of a challenge. The scent of her blood and the little things that proved she was still in the town was like pieces to a puzzle, and he wanted to claim his prize as quickly as possible.

She was good at hiding, but now that he knew she was still around, he'd find her.

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun was never more welcome.<p>

My eyes were heavy from lack of sleep; I hadn't been able to sleep for more than at least ten minutes. Every sound the house made, even the tiniest humming noise from the refrigerator downstairs, immediately placed me on alert.

Ray was coming, I just knew it. I hoped with all my heart my instincts were wrong, but instincts tend to never be wrong.

Beside me, Annie stirred and stretched, her joints making soft popping sounds.

"Hi, 'Manda."

"Hey, Annie."

"Did anything happen last night?"

"Nope."

"What about the door?"

"We'll check it later. Try to get some more sleep; we were up for a while last night."

I didn't have to tell her twice. She was out before I could even say 'good night'.

Because the sun was out, I didn't have to worry about the residents busting down the door and coming in to kill us. They were probably hungry, sure, but they took great care to make sure my family was nice and comfortable when it had been us. They were most likely doing the same with Annie's family.

For now, though, we could rest.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Personel Change: I hear ya, I've been through that before. Sometimes we all just need to take a step back from the story and look at it from different angles. Maybe even take a break. Glad I could be of some sort of inspiration; don't ever give up on writing! :)**

**To Ayesha Shaikh: your review made my day :) I'm glad you like my stories! :D And yesh, RayxAmanda is love :3**

**I can tell it's gonna be one of those nights where I have insomnia and stay up till like 5 AM.**

**Might update again tonight lol if not, then soon.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>It felt nice to be out of pajamas and back into regular clothes. Kathy had woken up shortly after Annie had gone back to sleep, and brought my freshly-washed clothes up to me. I hastily changed into them.<p>

Annie had already gotten up and had cereal. She was currently hogging the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

I headed downstairs to see if I could help Kathy with fixing breakfast. I was only a few steps away from the archway when I noticed a blonde girl sitting at the kitchen table.

_Karen._

Kathy stepped away from the stove and waved at me with her wooden spoon.

"Hey, sweetpea, you hungry? I'm making bacon and eggs."

Karen looked up at me and smiled, rushing over to give me a hug.

Instinctively, I took a step back. She hugged me anyway, greeting me with a cheerful, "Hi!"

"K-Karen?"

The girl grinned at me, her eyes flashing a hungry red before going back to a peaceful blue.

"Oh, you two know each other! Wonderful!" Kathy clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Maybe you two can introduce Annie to the other kids? I think she could use some new friends before school starts up."

"I'm here to see Annie," Karen explained. "I wanted to invite her to come hang out with us today. We're going to play baseball."

"Don't you dare," I hissed, making sure Kathy couldn't hear me. "You better leave this family alone, or so help me, I'll -"

"Aaand the bacon's done! Amanda, how many strips would you like?"

Karen smiled innocently. "Oh, where are my manners? You're more than welcome to tag along, too, Amanda. I'm sure _Ray_ would love to see you again."

So much for having an appetite. My stomach turned at the mention of that boy's name.

He used to be my friend, but friends don't try to kill other friends... Or turn them into bloodthirsty zombies.

"Amanda?" Kathy peeked out from behind the archway. "Honey, did you hear me?"

"I'll have two, if that's okay," I replied, temporarily tearing my gaze from Karen's.

She was always nice and I never had a reason to dislike Karen, but now that I knew what she and the other residents were planning, I couldn't help but be hostile towards her. Kathy, Rick, and Annie deserved to live; they didn't deserve to be torn apart or worse by these monsters.

Annie began to come down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she hopped down each step.

As soon as she caught sight of me, she opened her mouth in greeting. But then she noticed Karen and her expression grew fearful.

I smiled at her to let her know that everything was all right and nodded towards the kitchen. She seemed to understand and immediately ran into the kitchen before Karen could turn around.

"Please try to look at things from our point of view," Karen pleaded. "We're hungry. We have no other means of survival."

"What about animals?"

"Do you see any squirrels or rabbits out there? Because I don't. Besides, human blood is what we need, not animal blood. Please don't try to interfere, Amanda; you're someone I still consider a friend and I really don't want to have to view you as an obstacle."

"It's nothing personal," I replied. "But I can't let you guys have this family. You'll feed on them over my dead body."

"If that's the price you wish to pay, so be it."

With that, she brushed past me and headed towards the door.

"Go on," Kathy was saying. "Go play. I'm sure they're very nice."

"B-but Mom -"

"No buts, sweetie, go outside. Maybe if you make some new friends, you'll feel more comfortable here."

Annie sent me one last pleading look before Kathy opened the door and gently pushed her outside. She closed the door behind herself and set a plate down at the table.

She smiled warmly when she saw me and beckoned for me to come in.

"Come on in! You don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

I obliged and tried to eat as much as I could, but I knew I had to find Annie and tell her to stay close to the house.

As soon as I finished eating, Kathy practically pushed me out the door and told me to get some fresh air.

I immediately set off to find Annie.

* * *

><p>"I'm rounding up the other kids and we're going to hang out with the Smith girl today," Karen announced. Ray didn't open his eyes.<p>

"Have fun."

"Don't you wanna come with us?"

"Not really. I'm tired."

"What if Amanda tagged along?"

His eyes snapped open.

"Will she be there?"

"Probably not," Karen admitted. "But sheesh, how indifferent can you be?"

"I'm only in this for Amanda," Ray replied. "I want her blood."

"And you want to kiss her," Karen teased. The older teen went to protest when Karen waved him off.

"Sure, sure, deny it all you want. Anyway, if you need anything, we'll be down at the school."

* * *

><p>I hurried down towards the old school building, where a group of kids were already loitering. I stood on my tip-toes trying to locate her, but I couldn't find her.<p>

_Where did she run off to?_

I started to head back towards the house when I noticed a familiar dark head of hair sitting beside a tree.

_Aha!_

Sure enough, Annie was sitting near the trunk of an old, withering maple tree. She was picking at her fingernails.

"Annie?"

"Amanda!" she stood up and grinned. "I thought Mom would keep you locked up in the house since you were sick."

"Nope, she all but shoved me outside, too," I joked. "Come on, let's go take a walk."

We strolled around Dark Falls, mostly staying close to Dead House, and tried to kill as much time as possible.

"So... What was it like?" Annie asked suddenly.

Huh? "What was what like?"

"Dark Falls. Before the town got all creepy."

"Oh.. I don't know. I moved here a few weeks ago. I think the town got all gloomy and deathly decades before I was even born."

"Oh." She kicked at a rock and sent it tumbling down a small hill.

"Where did you live before you came here?" I asked.

"My family and I move around a lot. My mom has this thing about traveling; she said she wants to visit as many places she can before she's old. We were living in Florida before we came here."

"That must've been pretty sweet."

Annie grinned up at me. "It was! That's where I got my wicked tan."

She lifted her arms, showing off nothing but snowy-white skin, and I laughed.

"Nice."

We continued walking.

"So where did you live before you came to Dark -"

"Hey, guys!"

I stiffened. Annie noticed and reluctantly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Karen.

I turned around and immediately wished I hadn't.

It was the same group of kids that had surrounded me and Josh.

They were staring at me.

Not Annie.

Me.

_Good_, I thought._ I'd rather them come after me than her._

Karen punched her baseball glove. "We need two more players. You guys in?"

"We're out," Annie replied, grabbing my hand and leading me away from them. "I think I heard my mom calling us. Hope you guys have a good game, though!"

As I followed her back towards Dead House, I glanced over my shoulder to see a look of complete surprise on Karen's face.

I couldn't have been more proud of the twelve year-old leading me away from them.

_Smart move, Annie. Smart move._


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Ray was thumbing through an old photo album when the door swung open and in stepped the children of Dark Falls.<p>

"What the heck, Ray?" one boy exclaimed. "The Benson girl is still here! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because she's mine," he replied, not looking up from the album. He turned the page, only to find that the album was soon ripped from his hands and tossed on the floor.

"Because she's _yours_? What about the rest of us? We're _starving_ here!"

Ray sighed. "Amanda is one person. You and the rest of the town get the entire Smith family tonight. Who's got the better end of the deal here?"

"Tonight?" one girl asked. "But I thought we'd be waiting weeks, like we did for the last family."

"Compton decided to have the feeding tonight," the tall blonde explained, standing up. "Everyone here is on the brink of starvation. Waiting a few weeks just to make sure they're comfortable is stupid. We need to feed as soon as possible."

"And Amanda?"

"Like I said, she's mine, so don't any of you dare to go after her. If I find that you have, you won't like what I'll do."

"None of them are going after her." Karen began to make her way through the crowd. "You guys should be a bit more understanding. He does a lot for us; one girl all for himself isn't the end of the world. Ray's earned it."

The other kids began to grumble, but one look from Karen and they clammed up.

"Go back to your rooms and get ready to feed tonight," Karen instructed. They all filed out of the room, leaving Ray and Karen alone.

"Thanks for that," Ray said, picking up the album. He placed it back on the bookshelf.

"They're just hungry," Karen replied. "We all are. Where will you be tonight?"

"While the town corners the Smiths? I'm not sure."

Karen sat down on his bed and started to undo her braids. "You won't come with us?"

"Nah. The family is all yours; there's only one person I'm going after."

* * *

><p>I had this terrible feeling in my gut. Something bad was going to happen tonight, I just knew it.<p>

"Mandy?"

I snapped out of the trance I was in and noticed Annie was staring at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you just looked upset. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great!" I pasted a fake smile on my face. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

She didn't reply. We were currently sitting at the kitchen table. Kathy had gone out to meet some of the residents and Rick was somewhere. I think Kathy said something about him running to the hardware store.

The bad feeling in my stomach seemed to get worse with each passing hour. Annie had contented herself by cutting up an old magazine and pasting pictures onto a piece of cardboard she'd found. Around six, she finished her collage and held it up proudly.

"What do you think?"

Fashion models, purses, and other pictures overlapped each other. It was pretty cool.

"It looks good," I replied. "I didn't know you liked making collages."

"Oh yeah! My friends and I used to do this all the time when they got new magazines. It's pretty neat."

She turned the piece onto its back and started to make another collage.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and splashed some water onto my face.

I knew something wasn't right, but I also knew the town wouldn't feed for weeks. I had time to thwart the town's plans and get the Smiths to safety.

As I peeked out the window, however, I noticed that almost every single person living in Dark Falls was heading down the road.

Probably towards the amphitheater.

I hurried downstairs and out the back door, much to Annie's protest, and hid behind a bush so I could get a better view of what was going on.

Sure enough, they were headed towards the old cemetery, strolling down the hill that led to the amphitheater.

Among them was Kathy and Rick.

_Shit shit shit._

"What are they doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Annie had followed me outside and was crouching next to me.

"They're moving faster than I thought," I said. "We need to get down to that theater and get your parents out of there."

"There's a theater here?"

"Amphitheater," I corrected. "And I've got an idea."

* * *

><p>Karen watched the two girls from afar.<p>

_What on earth are they doing?_ she wondered.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Kathy began to shout, struggling against the three men who were currently tying her to a tree.

Rick was struggling as well, but their efforts were fruitless. Within minutes, they were bound to the thick trunk.

"It's almost time," one girl whispered. "I can't wait to feed... I'm so hungry.."

"Karen, let's go down to the theater. We should get good seats while we can," another said.

"Sure, sure.." the blonde replied absently. She twirled a braid around her finger and cast one last glance towards the Dead House before following the other kids towards the cemetery.

* * *

><p>I smacked the flashlight against my palm.<p>

"Come on, come on.."

"It might need batteries," Annie pointed out. "Let me check the drawers, we should have some."

While she checked each and every kitchen drawer, I tapped my foot impatiently.

Every second could mean life or death for Rick and Kathy and I wanted to get there as soon as I could to stop Dark Falls from killing them.

"Here we go!" Annie handed me two thick batteries. "See if those work."

I obliged and, after a few good smacks, light poured from the flashlight.

"Perfect! Quick, we have to get to the cemetery."

We left the house and ran down the old road towards the amphitheater. The night sky seemed darker than it should be and there was an eerie chill in the air around us.

_Feeding time._

Everything in me screamed to run to the woods and take shelter, but I pressed on. Even if something happened to me, I wanted to at least save the Smiths from getting eaten by these freaks.

"Mom, Dad.." Annie whispered. "Mandy, look, they're -"

"Shh, I know." They were tied tightly to a tree, the same tree that Josh had managed to topple. "Stay as quiet as you can. We need to get closer."

We crept from tree to tree, making sure no one saw us, and then settled behind some thick bushes.

"What are we going to do?" Annie asked. "What if they catch us, what if they -"

"We're going to save them," I replied. "And then we need to get the hell out of here."

"How?"

"I'm going to sneak closer to the tree. You're going to jump out and distract them, and while they go after you, I'm going to get Rick and Kathy out of those ropes. Once they're out, I'll call to you, and when you hear me, I want you to run as fast as you can to Rick's car and lock the doors. I'll bring your parents to you and then we'll leave."

I'd never seen a twelve year-old look as scared as she did in that moment.

Was that how Josh and I looked when we saw our parents tied to the same tree?

But just as quick as it had shown up, all fear evaporated from her expression and she nodded. "Got it."

She tore through the bushes and starting jumping up and down, waving her arms.

"Hey guys, check this out!" she called, and began to run around the theater, whooping and occasionally trying to do somersaults.

That caught everyone's attention. Some of the residents tried to go after her, leaving the tree alone.

I sprinted through the woods and towards the tree. As soon as Kathy and Rick saw me, they stiffened.

"Are you one of them?" Rick asked. I shook my head.

"I'm human, like you. Do either of you have anything sharp on you?"

Rick flexed his hand towards his jean pocket. "Pocket knife."

"Perfect." I retrieved the thin blade from his pocket and began sawing at the thick ropes.

"Get back here, you little brat!" one of the residents called.

Annie laughed. "You gotta catch me first! Come on, is that the best you can do?"

"Hurry," Kathy urged. I sawed faster.

"_Hey_! What do you think you're doing?!"

"AMANDA, RUN!" Annie called.

The ropes broke. Rick, Kathy, and I began to sprint into the woods, the entire population of Dark Falls hot on our heels.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annie running back towards the Dead House. One person made a grab for her, but I quickly shined the flashlight in his direction. He screamed and clutched at his burnt, bubbling skin.

_Thank goodness they had a flashlight._

It was pure luck that we made it to the car before the others could.

Annie was already in the car, buckled in and everything. She frantically beckoned us in.

"Thank you, Amanda," Kathy said, pulling me in for a hug. "Thank you, you saved our lives!"

Rick nodded in agreement.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"They're almost here," I warned. "Get in the car, all of you, and drive as fast as you can away from here. I'll distract them."

"But what about you?" Annie asked.

It was a sacrifice I had to make. "I'll be all right. If I make it, I'll contact you guys. Now go, quickly! Before they catch all of us!"

Rick and Kathy hesitated. They must have seen the mob behind me, however, and quickly got into the car and backed out of the driveway. The tires squealed when they put it back into first gear and sped away from Dead House.

Annie's hands were pressed to the back window, her expression sorrowful. I waved and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but the sound of footsteps behind me made me burst into a sprint.

I took off towards the woods and ran as far as I could until angry shouts and growls no longer chased me.

I must have reached the outer limits of Dark Falls because there was an eerie silence around me.

The shed was a good mile away and I really didn't feel like going back towards it. Most of the food was probably spoiled from the intense heat wave that had settled over this cursed town.

Trying to catch my breath, I sat down on the cool grass and leaned back. The flashlight sat beside me, its purpose served.

The Smiths were safe. I saved their lives.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Ray had just opened the door to go outside when he suddenly found himself surrounded by furious people.<p>

"Where _were_ you?"

"You let that _girl_ ruin everything!"

"Damn it, Ray, what were you doing? You were supposed to be keep an eye on the Smiths and make sure no one interfered!"

"What the hell are you all talking about?" he asked, though a part of him had an idea.

"That girl, the Benson girl, she helped them get away!" one woman shouted. "Damn her, I could practically _taste_ their blood!"

Some of the kids went to pipe up, but one look from Karen silenced them.

"All right, don't worry, we'll get a new family," Ray assured them. "It won't take us as long this time."

"You better move your ass, boy, we're starving!"

"Do not take that tone with me, or you can all fend for yourselves," Ray growled, his eyes turning a furious crimson. "I have helped you numerous times over the years and this is how you treat me when a feeding goes wrong?"

A few of the people seemed to sober up from their anger and frustration because they bowed their heads in shame.

"Compton, I need you to check the real estate website and get a new family to tour the place as soon as possible," Ray instructed. "I'm going after the girl and I'm going to see if I can't teach her to keep her nose out of our business."

As he made his way through the crowd, people moved out of the way to create a path for him.

Amanda was going to pay for this. She was cute and lovely and everything he wanted, but this was the second time she had prevented the town from feeding.

She wouldn't be allowed to prevent the town from feeding again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are heating up! Amanda better be careful ;D**

**Short chapter is short. Next will be longer.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Karen finished tying the end of her braid and headed downstairs to see Mr. Dawes.<p>

She knocked on the door a few times before he finally called, "Come in!"

"It's just me," she said, poking her head in. "How goes your search?"

"I don't know what Ray did, but we've got a bunch of people lined up to view this house. We have another family coming in just a few days."

Karen grinned. "That's great!"

"I don't know what this town would do without him."

"We'd never be able to survive without him, that's for sure."

The sound of Compton's fingers tapping against the keyboard filled the temporary silence.

"I heard Amanda helped the Smith family get away."

"She and the girl worked together."

"Interesting. Is Ray going to handle this little problem?"

"He's already out looking for her."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it.<p>

Someone had stolen all my stuff. The bag full of food, my backpack of clothes... Someone had taken _everything._

My stomach began to ache with hunger and I clutched at it.

I needed food. All the adrenaline and running around last night really worked up an appetite and it didn't help that the last meal I had was the bacon and eggs Kathy made yesterday morning.

Looking back towards the town, I realized I needed to make another run to the Dead House.

It was risky, even more so than when Josh had managed to save our parents and I got left behind.

But food wasn't something I could live without. I needed it.

And I'm sure Kathy and Rick left all their stuff. It was my only chance.

* * *

><p>The entire town was practically dead.<p>

Men and women alike sat on their porches, their gazes absent, their movements sluggish. Children didn't play in the streets or utilize the baseball diamond in the school yard.

Everyone was too famished to do anything.

Karen was strolling down towards the old school when she noticed Ray exiting the woods. A pink backpack was strapped to his back and he was carrying a bag full of cans.

"Hey Ray," she called, catching up to him. "What is all that?"

"I found this in the old shack," he explained. "Soured food and clothes. Amanda's clothes, to be more precise."

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I don't know yet. I'll probably just keep them for her just in case she needs them after she becomes one of us."

With that, he headed back to the hotel, leaving Karen wondering just what exactly her friend was planning.

* * *

><p>I crept back into Dead House. I knew it was a bad idea and my body was certainly scolding me for coming back; I did a pretty good job of pissing off the entire population of Dark Falls and coming back could very well be suicide.<p>

But I was so hungry.. The hunger pangs were becoming painful.

I just needed a small snack to take the edge off.

As soon as my foot touched the worn tiled kitchen floor, I immediately wanted to turn back.

Every cell in my body protested my decision to return here.

I forced myself to head towards the kitchen cabinets. I managed to grab a bag of chips when I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Someone was watching me.

I turned around, my eyes sweeping the entire kitchen, but no one was there. I knew better, though; Ray or one of the others were probably trying to keep tabs on my whereabouts so they could get back at me for helping their meals get away.

Potato chips weren't going to last long, but food was food.

I took off into the woods and managed to find that clearing again. I plopped down on the cool grass and started to eat a little bit.

* * *

><p>Ray placed Amanda's stuff on the floor next to his bed and then sat down.<p>

The new family would be arriving soon and he had to make sure Amanda didn't interfere this time. If that meant dragging her here and locking her in the bathroom until the feeding was over, so be it.

He settled down on his bed and nuzzled his face into the pillow.

Being this ravenous was tiresome; he felt like he could sleep for a thousand years.

The memory of what Amanda's blood smelled like teased and taunted him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He got up and strode out of his room.

Daylight be damned, he needed to find her and at least take a sip.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here ya go!**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Night fell, along with my false sense of security.<p>

The only comforting light was the crescent moon above.

I started to think about Josh and my parents. I wondered how they were doing and if they missed me.

_They should have come back by now. Why didn't they come back?_

It was obvious they were never coming back, even though a small part of me was still hanging onto a sliver of hope that they would. I guess I understood why they wouldn't; fighting off a bunch of bloodthirsty zombies hell-bent on killing you was pretty traumatic, but leaving your seventeen year-old daughter behind?

Granted I was doing okay on my own. I wasn't dead yet, _yet_ being the keyword here.

I managed to live through getting sick, even though Kathy helped me.

I managed to find good shelter on my own, even though someone just stole all my things.

I saved an entire family from the wrath of Dark Falls.

It meant the world to me that I was able to save the Smiths. They had lived to see another day because of me. Annie would get to grow up and enjoy the sun.

All because I helped them.

Helping them felt great, but I wish I had been able to go with them. I was hoping to have gone with them and never have to deal with this freaky place ever again, but maybe my role in life was to stay here and save families from the cursed people of Dark Falls.

I leaned back against the tree I was hiding behind and sighed.

Out of all the jobs in the world, I sure got the pick of the lot.

* * *

><p>"I've called everyone here to let you know that the new family will be here tomorrow," Compton announced. "And this time we'll get to feed without any problems. Our watcher's going to make sure we get what we need this time without interference."<p>

The people of Dark Falls seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>My eyes were just beginning to fall shut when I started to feel like someone was watching me again.<p>

Couldn't be... No one ever came back here.

But then again, obviously someone was looking for me since all my stuff was gone. Backpacks didn't just grow legs and walk away.

I took in my surroundings, trying to see if there were any signs someone could be around, but all I could see was inky black darkness and the dark green of the plant life around me.

"Boo."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. When I got a grip on myself, I swiveled around to look for the source of the voice.

"You're awfully brave for what you did," the voice said, coming closer. "If I was still human, I'd applaud you for helping your family and the Smiths. But I thrive on human blood, so I think you made a big mistake taking away our food. Not only did you prevent us from feeding once, but _twice_, and I won't allow you to stop us a third time."

Out of the darkness stepped the one person I thought Josh had killed, the person I thought was really sweet and charming and kind of cute.

Ray Thurston.

His eyes were blazing red with anger and hunger and they seemed to shine in the darkness. His lips were pulled in a frown and his body language told me that now would be a good time to run.

I scrambled to my feet and took off. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away from him; he'd most likely drag me back to Dark Falls and have the whole town drain me dry.

I burst through the thick growth around me and found the flashlight that I left behind. If memory served correctly, shining light in his face would reduce him to a puddle, thus buying me more time.

I practically slid on the grass and hastily picked it up, trying to catch my breath and get the light on.

I flipped the switch and light poured forth.

Relief flooded my senses and I smiled.

But just as I thought I'd be all right, the light flickered a few times before going out.

_What?_

I smacked it against my palm. The batteries rattled inside, but it didn't turn on.

_Come on, come on!_

I smacked it again and again, but to no avail.

The sound of twigs snapping behind me froze the blood in my veins. I pushed myself off the ground and began sprinting deeper into the woods. I had no idea where I was going and I sure as hell was tired of running, but I had to keep going.

Just when I thought I could stop running and relax a little -maybe I'd lost him-, the woods became less dense and my jaw dropped when I saw the thick figure in front of me.

Somehow I'd made a circle and I ended up at the one place that was probably swarming with the undead.

The Dead House.

Even so, if I hid myself really well, maybe Ray would give up and leave me alone for now. If that happened, I'd be able to think up a plan to get myself out of here.

I ran up the porch steps and burst through the back door, grateful for the silence that greeted me.

I had just rounded the corner and began to sprint up the stairs when someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but we can't let you prevent us from feeding again." Karen's voice sounded slightly sorrowful.

"_Let go_ of me!" I shrieked. I tried to prying her arms off me, even digging my nails into her skin, but she held onto me firmly.

Heavy footsteps made their way up the back porch steps and the door opened.

_No, please no, please!_

Ray entered the room and surprise replaced his anger.

"Karen? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." She wheezed when my elbow made contact with her stomach. "_Please_.. take her.."

She let go of me and I tried to rush up the stairs, but just as my foot touched the first step, Ray grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

Those pretty blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul, even though he was glaring down at me.

"You're not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>"Get <em>off<em>!" I screeched, trying desperately to get away from Ray.

Karen rubbed at her mid-section, still trying to catch her breath from when I jabbed her.

"All right, that's it."

Suddenly the floor left my feet. I yelped when he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"H-hey, put me down!"

"Thanks for your help," he said to Karen. She offered a weak smile in reply, still nursing the place where I'd elbowed her.

I pounded my fists on Ray's back and kicked my feet. Before one could knock the wind out of him, Ray placed an arm over my ankles, keeping them close to his chest so they couldn't move.

He brought me outside, where a light drizzle had started. The air was cool and raw and I shivered.

_Where is Ray taking me?_

We came to a huge run-down building and Ray opened the door, pulling me inside.

He led me upstairs and into one of the rooms.

There was only one window and it was blocked off by boards and thick drapes. One of the walls was lined with a bookshelf, and sitting next to Ray's nightstand was the stuff I lost.

Ray set me down and shoved me forward before locking the door behind us.

I went over to my backpack and checked it over. It hadn't been tampered with, just taken away from me.

Behind me, Ray sat down on his bed. I turned around to face him, even though I knew I'd get lost in those beautiful blue oceans again.

He sighed. "You caused a lot of trouble for me. Everyone was just about ready to kill me last night after you saved that family. You owe me, Amanda."

Is he crazy? "I-I don't owe you anything."

Ray gave me a look that screamed hunger. "You do."

"How do you figure?"

"Considering I'm going to keep you safe here and not let the others tear you apart, you should be a little more gracious."

I immediately shut up.

_He brought me here.. to keep me safe?_

"Your blood smells amazing," he continued. "I could barely restrain myself when the scent hit me. How do you think the others would react? They'd pounce on you and drink you dry before you could even process what was happening. Be glad it was me who was in Dead House watching over you and not one of the others."

The realization hit me like a brick. "So those dreams weren't dreams at all. You were there with me when I was sick."

Ray nodded.

"But.. if you were there, why didn't you try to feed on me? I was helpless," I asked, genuinely confused.

He smiled and I remembered why I liked him. When not hungry, he was extremely sweet and very charming, and that smile was bright enough to rival the sun.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just because I have to consume blood once a year doesn't mean I'm evil."

"But the families, you guys go after them. You hurt them," I protested.

"I can't speak for the rest of the town, but I don't try to hurt them when feeding time arrives," he replied. "I try to be as gentle as possible because when I was turned, it hurt like hell."

I readjusted myself so that I was sitting Indian-style. "Are you going to turn me?"

"That's enough questions for now." His eyes turned red. "You owe me for keeping you safe."

Unease wrapped itself around my stomach. Sure, he was keeping me safe, but at what cost? My body?

"W-what do you want?"

"Your blood. I'm starving."

He patted the spot next to him and I reluctantly sat beside him. Ray leaned into my neck and inhaled, nuzzling his nose against my skin.

I went to pull away, but he grabbed me and held me firmly in place. "Don't move. It'll hurt if you move."

"B-but -"

"Shh."

Ray leaned in again and moved his lips over my skin, probably looking for my jugular. Just when I thought he'd never find it, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into my skin. I cried out when they clamped down and pierced the skin.

Slowly, blood began to leave my body. It was a weird feeling; my head was getting lighter and lighter and everything about Dark Falls seemed to be so far away.

Ray held onto me tightly, keeping me anchored to the spot, but the more blood he drank, the more I began to feel woozy.

"R-Ray, I can't.." I didn't even know what I was trying to say. I knew I wasn't feeling too great; he was taking too much.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance because he slowly pulled away, licking at the wound he created.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. I fell back against the bed and started to close my eyes.

The last thing I felt was Ray holding my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles and telling me everything was going to be all right.

* * *

><p>Karen sat outside of the hotel, enjoying the cool, rainy weather. Even as a human, she never cared for sunny days; rainy days were more fun. Jumping in puddles, the thick smell of rain and wet flowers in the air, getting to spin and twirl in the rain.. She liked those types of days better.<p>

Compton was busy in the office and the children were all at their homes laying in bed, too weak to move. She was the only one sitting outside today, her feet swinging back and forth in bliss.

Suddenly, Ray sat down beside her and leaned back. Karen had to look at him a second time; he looked much different than when she'd last seen him.

He was practically radiating life.

His face was free of any signs of exhaustion, his eyes more brilliant than before, his skin more peachy than pale. His hair looked soft and shiny. She reached over to play with it.

"You look great!" she said, running her fingers through his blonde locks. "Did you feed?"

He nodded. "Amanda's blood was delicious. Better than any blood we've ever had."

"Is she going to become like us?"

Ray looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure, actually. I definitely took enough to kill her, but I'll have to see when she wakes up. _If_ she wakes up."

Karen stretched her arms before leaning back against the bench. "Amanda's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine. She has one hell of an arm, though. My ribs still hurt."

Ray looked her over. Without blood, their bodies became fragile. "You should see about getting an ice pack from the town doctor."

"I was thinking about it, but once I feed, it'll heal on its own if it's fractured."

* * *

><p>The family arrived the next day and were instantly ready to buy the house after the tour. Compton gave them permission to move in as soon as they wished, and returned to the hotel to inform everyone of the good news.<p>

People began to become a little more livelier in an attempt to make the new family more comfortable, visiting them and welcoming them to Dark Falls.

Ray made sure everything was going as it should be and wasn't as distracted this time as he was last time; Amanda was safely locked in his room where the other residents couldn't bother her.

She had yet to wake up; her breathing had become shallow the last few days, but at least she was still alive.

Ray was just coming back from a night of checking on the new family when he noticed Amanda curled up in a tight ball on his bed. She was shivering badly and her expression looked tortured.

He sat down beside her and placed a hand over her forehead.

Burning up.

She was turning.


	17. Chapter 17

**To Ayesha Shaikh: I appreciate your comments! :) and I did read through the last chapter to see what you meant. While yes, it's a little bit unrealistic how Amanda just sat there and didn't try to fight him, let me just explain why Amanda didn't struggle much:**

**-she didn't realize Ray was going to drink his fill. She thought he was just going to take a few sips and then pull away. Ray had other plans, though.**

**-He was holding her down firmly, as I mentioned in that scene. Boys are usually a little bit stronger than girls, so restraining her and keeping her there wasn't much of a problem for him. You're right in that she could have struggled a bit more, but he also told her that if she moved, it would hurt. Not to mention if she started struggling and he was taking blood from her jugular, if he was shoved away, he'd probably accidentally rip open the artery and she'd most likely bleed out and die for real. Thanks again for your review and I hope maybe this clears things up a bit :)**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Ray ran a wash cloth under some cold water before placing it on Amanda's forehead. She shivered a little bit, but didn't stir.<p>

He pulled his sheets up to her chin and tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Karen stood in the doorway, watching the exchange with sympathy.

"She'll be all right, Ray."

"I know. I just worry over her, that's all."

"Come on, let's let her rest. The others are hanging out in the schoolyard."

Ray cast one last worried glance towards Amanda before following Karen out of the room.

* * *

><p>I felt extremely weak. My blood felt like it was on fire and I couldn't breathe.<p>

I coughed a few times and turned over, hoping that maybe if I was closer to the cool side of the pillow, it'd help me cool off.

Something cool and wet fell off my head and onto the fabric. I groaned and reached up to feel what it was.

_A washcloth?_

I forced myself to sit up. The room seemed to spin for a minute before the world around me righted itself.

Ray wasn't around. Was it nighttime or was he just out and about?

I went to get out of bed when my attention was drawn to my hands. They just didn't look right... Why were they so _pale_?

My head began to spin again and I fell back to the bed, the warm sheets offering a little bit of comfort.

Everything was killing me. When I was back on my feet, I was going to punch Ray into next week!

That jerk... what'd he do to me? Was I going to become like him?

_Please no... I can't be like him. I actually enjoy the sunlight._

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes to see Ray standing at the foot of the bed. He smiled warmly before closing the door behind himself.

"It _hurts_," I moaned. My stomach was beginning to turn. "What the hell'd you do?"

"Turned you."

My head felt like it was going to explode from all the pressure it was under. "It hurts so bad.. I feel like my brain is going to implode."

He sat down next to me. "Yeah, it's pretty rough the first few days but it goes away eventually. Your body thinks it's an infection so it's fighting it."

I glared at him. "It _is_ an infection."

He offered a lop-sided smile in reply. "Yeah, well, this is to give you a little taste of what we have to live with."

"You mean to tell me you took away my humanity just to teach me a life lesson? _Ow_," I winced at the sound of my own voice. "Damn it, ow.."

"Not necessarily that, but that's another reason why I turned you."

Ray picked up the washcloth and pressed it back to my forehead. It felt nice and helped a little bit with my massive headache.

"W-what?"

"I don't want you to leave," he explained. "I want you to stay here with the rest of us."

My stomach completely turned over and I scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom.

I gagged and coughed, but nothing came out. Nausea roiled through my stomach like angry ocean waves.

Ray came in behind me and gently brushed my hair away from my face.

"W-why me?" I asked, clutching the edge of the toilet seat to keep myself upright.

"Because I like you. You're pretty, you're smart.. And you seem to be good with people. There's only so much I can do for this town since, well, I'm just one person. But if _you_ helped me, things would be easier for everyone."

I pushed myself off the toilet and tried to stand up to him. My legs wobbled and I was sure I looked awful, but I still tried to shove my finger into his chest.

"And what if I said no?"

Ray chuckled and took my offending hand into his own. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You're the same as me, now, and you need blood once a year too."

"I will never, _ever_ hurt another family for my own selfish needs. I'd rather throw myself in the morning sun than hurt someone else."

Ray pulled me into his chest and led me back to his room. His cool hands felt good against my burning skin.

"You've got a long way to go before your fever breaks. Why don't you get some more rest? I'll bring you a bucket just in case you feel sick again."

He helped me into bed and pulled the sheets up to my shoulders. I shivered and wrapped them tightly around myself.

"I h-hate you for this, R-Ray."

"I'm sure you do, Amanda." He grinned and turned the lights off. "Get some sleep. I'll be back soon to check on you."

With that, he left the room, leaving me to my chills and the suffocating darkness around me.

* * *

><p>By the time Ray found a bucket and brought it up to his room, Amanda was fast asleep. Her breathing was shallow and soft, her expression peaceful.<p>

Sleep was the only thing that could help her through this.

He placed it near the side of the bed and took the washcloth to re-soak it with cold water. After making sure she was okay, he returned down to the old schoolyard where the other children were.

"Dawn's coming," one of them noted, looking up at the sky. "I'm exhausted."

Karen ran up to Ray and hugged him. "Hey!"

He ruffled her hair and sat down on one of the swings. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we're just enjoying moonlight," she replied, rocking back and forth on her heels. "How's Amanda?"

_Feisty as all hell._ "She's fine."

"How's her body handling the change?"

"The fever's treating her pretty roughly, but she'll be all right. We just have to give her a few days and then she'll be back to her old self."

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to post this last night, but I think Fanfiction was updating or something and didn't have the horizontal line option. Anyway, hope you liked it :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Whatever you celebrate this time of year, I hope all is well and that you all have a safe and happy holiday! :)**

**I'll come back and edit this later.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't get comfortable.<p>

I tossed and turned, shifting over onto my side then turning back onto my back.

Everything hurt. It felt like the sun was burning behind my eyelids and no matter what I did, my heartbeat was loud in my ears. I tried shoving a pillow over my ears but it only amplified the sound.

Visions of my family tortured me. I would run after them, crying out for them to take me with them, but the farther I ran, the farther they seemed to be.

"Come back," I moaned, kicking off the sheets. "Don't.. don't leave me here. Please.. Mom... Dad..."

I could see Dad's smile so clearly. I could practically smell the perfume my mother usually wore. I could almost hear Josh's goofy laugh.

Tears wedged themselves in my eyes and dribbled down my cheeks. My head felt like it was going to explode any minute.

"Come back... _Please_, come back..."

* * *

><p>Ray headed up the stairs and down the hallway. He was just about to unlock his door when he heard little noises coming from within.<p>

Amanda didn't sound like she was doing too well.

He twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door.

The sheets were twisted tightly around Amanda. She was clutching at the mattress, her expression tight and full of pain. Ray watched as she kicked the covers off, breathing a sigh of relief before fever chills overtook her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

He approached the bed and pulled the sheets back up to her shoulders and she let out a breath, pulling them tightly around herself.

"M-Mom..."

Ah, so she was dreaming about her family. That figured; he knew she was close with them. It would only make sense that she'd hallucinate about them.

He went into the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothing; daybreak was almost here and he was exhausted.

After he changed, he went back into his room and sat down next to the poor girl.

"R-Ray? Is that you?"

Her teeth were chattering. She really didn't look too well; Ray felt a little bit bad for her.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Please..." she opened her eyes and immediately shut them, wincing as if a bright light had been turned on. The room, however, was completely dark.

"K-kill me."

"I already have," he replied, smoothing back her damp hair. "You're almost there, just a few more days and you'll be all right. Hang in there."

"No, p-please kill me. Hurts so m-much."

"Go back to sleep." He continued to smooth back her hair. "That's the best thing you can do right now. Sleep it off."

Amanda didn't reply. She continued to shake, sometimes coughing so hard Ray was sure he'd see blood.

Coughing up blood was coming next, as well as vomiting. He wouldn't tell Amanda that, though; between the hallucinations and the nasty fever, she had enough on her plate.

He curled up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You'll be okay. Just give it time."

She whimpered before bolting out of his grasp and leaning over the bed, emptying the contents of her stomach into the bucket.

Ray held her hair back as she heaved. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something red mixed in with her vomit.

He knew what that meant.

Soon the fever would break and she'd be dead. Undead. Whatever the correct term would be; he wasn't sure what to classify the town as, honestly. After feeding, they were practically alive again.

"I_ h-hate_ you.." she whispered.

"I know."

The brunette girl let out a few shaky breaths before settling down, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Too hot.." Amanda kicked off the sheets again. Ray moved closer to her and placed his hand over her forehead. Even though he'd fed, his body was still as cold as ice.

Amanda sighed in relief at the feel of his cold hand. It helped the fever a little bit.

Soon she found herself drifting off, her upset stomach and intense fever forgotten in the midst of unconsciousness.

Ray fell asleep soon after she did, hoping that rest would help ease her pain.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to the feel of my heart thumping against my chest.<em>

_I realized I was in my room. The familiar magenta walls and abundance of stuffed animals made me breathe a sigh of relief._

Oh good, all that stuff was just a nightmare!

_I sat up and tried to get my heart to calm down, hoping that maybe after I felt a little calmer, I could go see Josh or Mom and Dad._

_Something felt wrong, however, when my feet touched the cool hardwood floors._

_The house was quiet. Usually there was some sort of noise; my parents talking, Josh yelling when he got frustrated with his video games, Petey barking up a storm if he heard something outside._

_Complete silence surrounded me._

_I don't know what possessed me to start walking, but I ended up in front of my parents' bedroom door. I knocked on it, only to find it open._

_Their room was empty._

_That's weird._

_I headed down towards Josh's room only to find it was empty, too._

_Where _was_ everyone?_

_Just as I was about to leave his room, I looked over at the mirror hanging on his door._

_My reflection stared back at me, but it looked like a deceased version of me. My hair looked like it could use a good washing and my eyes had a faraway, glassy look. I looked malnourished, my body as thin as a twig and my skin a deathly gray color._

_I tried to scream, but no sound came out._

_Suddenly, the air around me changed, becoming hotter and hotter until I couldn't breathe._

_Thick red liquid began dribbling down the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Some of it landed on my hand._

_The coppery smell made me gag._

_Blood._

_I ran out of Josh's room and down the stairs when suddenly, I slipped. My head bounced against one of the steps with a sickening crack and -_

* * *

><p>I bolted upright.<p>

"M-Mom?" I called shakily.

Next to me, someone stirred.

"What's the matter, Amanda?" Ray's voice came, thick with sleep.

My stomach fell.

_Oh... So this whole thing wasn't a nightmare after all._

_Damn it!_

"Nothing." I fell back to the bed with a huff, wishing all of this was just a dream and that my mom would come rushing in any second to help me.

But I knew it was wishful thinking. My family was long gone and they weren't worried about what happened to me.

I was alone.

With _Ray_, of all people.

And he was the one helping me through all this, yet I wouldn't be sick in the first place if it weren't for him.

Thoughts buzzed around my head like a swarm of angry bees.

"You sure?" Ray turned around to face me. "You don't sound so good."

I didn't reply. I just wanted to be left alone. I felt like death and I felt more alone than I ever had in my life.

He seemed to sense this because he rolled around to wrap an arm around my waist. I wanted to protest, but to be honest, I just didn't feel like talking.

"You're almost out of this," he promised, running his fingers through my hair. "Just a little more time, and you'll be okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**To AlecReyes19: She _is_ changing into one of them. Thought that was obvious :P**

**To Guest: I'm glad you like it! And that's a secret :P**

**I was seriously considering deleting this story this past week. It's kind of... Idk. It's one of those things where you had this great idea, but once you sit down and commit to it, you're just like "Whoa.. K this is harder than I thought."**

**I hope this story isn't the type that people read and are like "wtf", ya know?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I struggled a little with it, but I think maybe it'll pull me from my writer's block.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Ray woke up to the feel of something cold beside him. He was a little bit warm; always was after a good feeding. The feel of such coldness was startling.<p>

Amanda's blood had been so rich and sweet, he felt as if he could live _years_ without needing to feed again.

He turned around to see Amanda lying on her side, all of the sheets wound tightly around her. She wasn't shaking any more and she wasn't making any noises.

Ray reached over to gently shake her. "Amanda?"

She didn't respond.

"Amanda, are you okay?"

Finally, a small groan escaped her and she turned around.

Her beautiful brown eyes were no longer brown, but rather a volatile amber color. Her skin was a soft ash color and her hair looked limp and dry.

"What?" Even her voice, once lively and musical, sounded... softer. Everything about her was sickly and screamed death.

"Just checking," he replied. "I think you're done changing. You look... Different."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "What? I don't look different."

Ray's lips turned up into a half-smile. "I'd go look in the mirror if I were you."

"I don't know if you're being serious or trying to mess with me."

"I'm being serious."

She stared at him for a few minutes before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Ray sat up and ran his hands over his face, trying to think of what tasks awaited him, before a sharp yelp interrupted his thoughts.

He wandered into the bathroom after her and tried to repress a laugh.

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror, mouth agape.<p>

My skin, my eyes, even my hair.. I looked _horrible_!

"Ray, what the _hell_?!" I screeched, whirling to face him. The smug bastard had a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Did you really think your appearance wouldn't change?" he asked through chuckles. "You're one of us, now. You're not alive anymore."

"B-but my parents, they.." They won't recognize me if they do come back.

"What about them?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it. Ray didn't care; why should I give him another reason to laugh at me? It was false hope, but.. but what if they _did_ come back? They'd see that I was this, this... _freak_, this _monster_, no longer their daughter, and they wouldn't take me back.

"Nothing," I forced out. "Why do I look like this? You look different than before. More alive."

Ray leaned against the doorframe. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes a little bit and he grinned at me which, even I have to admit, was kind of cute.

"Because I've had blood. You haven't yet."

"'Yet'?"

"You're like me now, so you need fresh blood once a year if you want to live."

"Then I don't want to live," I growled. "I'm not hurting some innocent person just to keep myself alive. That's selfish!"

He sighed. "It may be selfish, but it's our curse and it's something we have to live with."

I sat down on the edge of the tub and leaned on my knees. "Maybe for you, but if I have to starve to death, I'll do so. I'd rather die than hurt someone."

"You won't be saying that when you're really famished."

I glared at him. "Is that a challenge?"

Ray shook his head, that stupid grin still on his face. "Not really. I know for sure once you get hungry enough, morals won't be a priority. I've watched it happen time and time again."

I wanted to be alone. I wanted to think and process what just happened, all those pains and those weird dreams.

"Can you please just leave me alone?"

Ray nodded. "Sure. Stay in this room, though. There are a lot of people in this town who would love nothing more than to rip you apart, whether you're alive or not."

I'm sure they did. I did, after all, help their 'meals' escape.

Thank goodness Annie and her family were safe... At least I helped them.

"I'm going to be gone all night," Ray continued. "So seriously, I can't stress it enough, stay here. There isn't much to do except sleep, and since you just went through the change, you should get a little bit more rest to allow your body time to really adjust."

I nodded to show I was listening. With that, Ray returned to his room. He went through his dresser for a change of clothes before leaving the room.

I looked at my hands, turning them over.

My hair hung limply around my face, as if I'd straightened it a thousand times without giving it a break. It looked broken and dry, almost disgusting.

My overall appearance was disgusting.

I lowered myself so that I was sitting on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

* * *

><p>Ray crept all throughout the house to make sure everyone was fast asleep. The new family was relatively larger than the last; a mom, dad, three kids, and a cat, though the cat was already long gone.<p>

The family hadn't yet gotten a warm welcome from everyone yet, but they would tomorrow afternoon.

Ray just had to make sure Amanda was kept in the dark about all this. If she found out there was another family around, she'd probably try to convince them to leave. The town couldn't afford for that to happen again.

He felt just a little bit bad about changing her but at least now she would be able to see things from the town's perspective. He could have done much worse to her; for one, he could have just killed her or -worse- left her at the town's mercy.

It was going to be difficult to convince the entire population of Dark Falls to accept Amanda. Everyone was always a little bit easier to talk to after they'd fed, but they wouldn't forget who was responsible for making them feel starvation.

Ray had his work cut out for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**I didn't mean to freak you guys out; I was only thinking of deleting it. I'm not actually going to though; sorry bout that!**

****There's slight talk of suicide here. If that's a trigger for you, proceed with caution.****

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of Ray's bed, staring down at my sneakers.<p>

I could already feel a weird aching in the back of my throat and it worried me. Would I end up like the others? Would I succumb to this feeling, however bad it got, and eventually go after people?

I shuddered. There was _no way_ I was going to let myself hurt anyone. If that meant jumping into the sunlight, so be it.

The door opened behind me and I turned around. I hoped it wasn't Ray; I really didn't feel like talking to him.

Surprisingly, Karen stepped in, pulling the key from the lock. She beamed as soon as she caught sight of me.

"Hi!" she greeted, closing the door behind herself. "You look different."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Compliment," she reassured, coming to sit next to me. "You're one of us now! How do you feel?"

"Terrible," I cried. "Look at me! I'm a living dead person! How do you _think_ I feel?"

Karen nodded, unaffected by my sharp tone. "Yeah, it sucks at first, but you get used to it."

I buried my face in my hands. Was everyone here nuts except me? Did they actually enjoy living like this, feasting on the blood of the living?

Her fingers ran through my thin hair. "Can I braid your hair? It's so pretty and I've been dying to style it."

"Go ahead," I mumbled.

She moved to sit behind me before gently pulling my hair back into a short ponytail. Once all the strands had been gathered, she separated it into three separate pieces.

Karen hummed as she worked and the feel of someone playing with my hair was actually kind of relaxing. I leaned back a little bit to help her braid it properly.

"Okay, I'm done!" she announced, tying the end of it. "It looks nice, actually. Better than mine, but then again, I can't really braid my own hair."

"Why not?"

"I can't see the back of my head," she replied, giggling. "If I could, I'd put my hair up in all sorts of styles. I usually ask someone else to do my hair for me."

"Oh." I reached around to feel my hair and I was pleasantly surprised. She did a good job.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

"Great!" Karen moved to sit beside me again. "So... Do you like Ray?"

I nearly choked on my own spit. "What?"

"You know.. Do you think he's cute?"

"N-no!" Where the hell did that question come from? "Why would I?"

"Because _he_ likes _you_," she replied. "Thought that was obvious."

I was kind of dumbfounded. How was I supposed to reply to that?

Ray was cute and all, but he was also the one responsible for making me into what I was now.

"Do _you_ like him?" I asked.

She burst out laughing. "Ew, no way! He's like a brother to me; that'd be kind of weird."

"What's going on here?" Ray entered the room. "And where's my key? Did you steal it from me again, Karen?"

Karen plucked an antique key from her pocket and tossed it to him. "Sorry; just figured she'd want company."

"It's fine, but don't bring anyone else up here. They'd probably kill her."

"I know, don't worry."

She hopped off the bed and headed for the door. Before she left, she turned and offered a friendly smile. "See you later, Amanda!"

Ray closed the door gently behind her. "Sorry. She's been dying to see you."

"She didn't bother me." Karen was a little bit odd, but she didn't seem like a terrible person. Even though she did help Ray the night I was changed.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, well.. I'll just leave you alone then."

I wanted to stop him, maybe talk to him, but what would I say?

I was like this because of him. If he liked me as Karen claimed, he had a funny way of showing it. Watching me while I'm asleep, stalking me, keeping me locked up like this... Those are tell-tale signs that someone is a _creeper_, not an admirer.

This whole situation was weird. A secluded town full of bloodthirsty zombies that need fresh blood once every year to survive.

And I was the only one who didn't want to hurt people.

Weird indeed. Where was the humanity?

Didn't anyone have any qualms about hurting other people? They wanted to survive, yes, but to hurt another person, kill another person... Didn't that bother them even a little bit?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ray returned without a word. He stepped into the bathroom, washed up, then laid down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over himself and muttered a 'good night'.<p>

After a few minutes, his breathing deepened; he was asleep.

I wanted to go out. It was most likely morning since he was using this time to sleep; maybe I could test the sunlight, see how bad it was. I certainly didn't want to live like this for the rest of my life. If I could somehow end it without having to hurt anyone, that'd be ideal.

Suicide was the coward's way out, but... What choice did I have here?

I tiptoed over to the night stand on his side and reached for the key, watching his face to make sure he stayed asleep.

Once my fingers curled around it, I crept over to the door.

Ray hadn't even stirred. He must have been tired if he didn't hear me.

I unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway.

The old hotel we were staying in was in serious need of new hardwood flooring and wallpaper, if the moss growing along the radiator was anything to go by. The wallpaper probably used to be light green, but currently looked like the color of puke. The hallway was filled with tiny vines and plants growing along the walls. One of the vines even had pretty pink flowers blossoming around it.

Soft snores and other tell-tale signs of sleeping people kept me on edge. I kept as quiet as possible, not wanting to accidentally put myself in a situation I couldn't get out of.

I crept down the old stairs, wincing when they creaked or groaned underneath my weight.

Once I reached the bottom, I hurried to get outside.

The air was thick and cool, but what surprised me was that it wasn't morning or even daytime.

It was night. Probably early evening at most.

_Why's he sleeping at night?_ I wondered. _Shouldn't he sleep during the day and come out at night?_

The sound of talking, laughter, and footsteps approaching the hotel made me panic; didn't Ray say that people here wanted me dead?

I headed in the opposite direction.

Somehow I ended up at Dead House. The windows were lit and a few boxes sat outside.

_Wait... Boxes? Annie and her family didn't leave boxes outside. What gives?_

I was just about to take a step towards the house to see what was going on when a cold hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?"

I almost shrieked, whirling on my heel to see who had followed me.

"Karen?"

"Hey." She offered a warm smile. "You shouldn't be out here right now. It's not safe."

If that wasn't an understatement. Of course it wasn't safe out here.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel."

"What's going on? Is there a new family here?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Please, let me take you back before someone sees you -"

"Karen, be honest, is there a new family?"

"Even if there is, don't you dare try to help them." Her eyes flashed a threatening red. "If you so much as _think_ about trying to warn them, I'll come after you myself. I'm not kidding about that either."

It would be a lie to say I wasn't taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, but I _was_ the reason why she and the town hadn't been able to feed twice.

Karen pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry, that's the hunger talking. Let me take you back before Ray wakes up; I don't think he'd be happy to know you snuck out."

I followed her back to the hotel, even back upstairs to the room where Ray was staying.

"He was up all day," she mused. "It would surprise me if he didn't come in and face-plant onto the bed."

"What do you mean?"

"He's already fed," she explained. "Once we're able to feed, we can go out in the sunlight for a few months and not have to worry about dying. It makes us tired, having to deal with the sun, but we can handle it. The closer it gets to the exact same time we fed last, though, the more prone we are to permanent death."

"If that's the case, why didn't Ray just die?" I winced at my blunt wording. I didn't wish death on anyone, let alone him; it was just a mystery as to why that flashlight wasn't the end of him. That flashlight was pretty bright.

Karen shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was done for, too, but the next night, he rose up like it was nothing. Maybe it's because he's the one who watches over this town and keeps things running smoothly?"

She opened the door as quietly as possible and nodded for me to enter.

"Give him his key back," she whispered. "And please be careful next time. Next time it might not be me who finds you; not everyone in this town is as forgiving as Ray and I are."

With that, she closed the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your reviews! :D**

**I honestly don't know whether or not to capitalize 'dead house' so I just capitalize it anyway.**

**What do you guys think? Capital, or nah?**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>When Ray awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find Amanda awake and sitting on the floor with one of his books.<p>

Judging by the abundance of dog-eared pages, she was reading the one Compton had given him as a present: _Sherlock Holmes_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"I didn't know you liked mysteries," he commented, coming to stand beside her. She shrugged.

"I don't, but there wasn't much else for me to do."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything more, so he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day.

Just as he had grabbed his key and was heading towards the door, Amanda stood up.

"Can I come with you?"

He turned to her in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm tired of being in here all the time," she replied. "Please? I won't do anything, I just want to go outside."

"How bad is your craving for blood?"

She shrugged. "Not that bad. I don't really feel anything."

Ray hesitated. "I don't know.."

"Are you worried about the other residents?"

_I'm worried about _you_ finding out about the new family_, he thought, but didn't dare say it aloud. She was capable of scaring away their food source and succeeded twice; even though she was like him now, she still couldn't be trusted. If she didn't scare them away, she'd probably accidentally attack them.

"Yeah. They're pretty hungry right now; who's to say they wouldn't try to hurt you?"

"I'd be with you. Would they really try to hurt me when I'm with you?"

He'd be around the new family today, trying to distract the kids for a few hours so that the adults could get things set up and hopefully lure the parents towards the cemetery. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me today."

"What about Karen?"

"She's going to be busy, too."

Amanda placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Doing what?"

Ray sighed. "She'll be hanging with the other kids. You're not exactly in their good graces either."

"What am I supposed to do in here all day?"

He didn't blame her for wanting to go outside, but there were too many risks right now. "You could read, if you want. Or sleep. I don't have a television or anything like that, but I'm sure you could find something to -"

"What are you hiding from me?" Amanda demanded. "Why are you and Karen going to be busy? What will you be doing that's so important you can't even tell me?"

_If I tell you, you'll probably try to stop us a third time._

"Nothing."

"Then let me come with you."

"Not today. We'll see about tomorrow, but not today."

Her expression turned to desperation. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, but for today, you have to stay in here."

Before she could protest further, he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Ray hated to leave her behind like this and especially didn't like to leave her by herself. He wanted nothing more than to allow her outside and to see the sun again, but not like this. She'd die the moment she saw light and the only way she'd be able to properly enjoy the outside world would be if she fed before going out.

Amanda would never feed willingly, though, and the moment she caught sight of the new family, she'd try to convince them to leave. The town couldn't afford for that to happen again.

He _did_ feel bad for lying to her and not telling her what was actually going on, but it was necessary for her and the town's survival.

* * *

><p>I let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down on the bed.<p>

What was I supposed to do all day? Most of Ray's books were manuals, mystery stories, or thick history textbooks. I wasn't much in the mood for reading; I wanted to go outside.

I curled up on my side and closed my eyes. Maybe if I fell asleep, tomorrow would come quicker and Ray could finally let me outside.

I didn't understand why he was so adamant about me staying here today. The only explanation I could think of was that there was a new family in town and he was working with the others to keep me and them in the dark.

Karen _was_ pretty mad when I asked her if there was someone new living in Dark Falls.

There had to be someone here and if so, I needed to help them get out of here before it was too late!

But how? The door wouldn't budge; I've tried everything from a rusty nail on the floor to a spare bobby pin I found in the bathroom. It wouldn't open unless I had that stupid key, but Ray had it with him. I couldn't check things out by staying in here.

Banging on the door and making a fuss wouldn't solve anything either. It would only alert the others of my presence.

I had to get out of here somehow.

But for now, I was stuck.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was blazing, but it wasn't long before evening would be on its way.<p>

Karen watched the others lead the new kids down towards the school, Ray among them. She was originally going to join them, but Ray mentioned Amanda was looking for company. She sympathized with the girl; she'd been in the same boat when she was first turned, though she didn't have someone as kind as Ray helping her learn how to deal with this new life.

She headed towards the hotel, careful to remain in the shady parts of the road, and stepped into the main lobby.

Most of the adults were resting up for tonight's feeding. Ray originally wanted to wait, but the people here were starving, Karen included. So he moved it up to tonight.

Not a sound could be heard. It was eerie how quiet it was.

She hurried upstairs and down the hall to Ray's room. Ray had lent her his key so she could visit Amanda.

She'd just twisted the knob when something, rather _someone_, rushed past her.

Karen almost fell backwards in surprise. The door had nearly hit her in the face; she was so weak these days that her nose would have been broken from the force of it.

"_Whoa!_"

"Sorry!" Amanda cried, rushing down the hall. Karen's eyes widened.

It was bright outside. _She'll die_!

"No, Amanda, _wait_!"

* * *

><p>I sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet in the process.<p>

I didn't mean to hurt Karen, but as soon as I heard the door opening, I knew this was my chance.

And thank goodness I took it! I was free from that stuffy room! And now I could go check out Dead House and see whether or not there was a new family and, if so, warn them of the town's intentions.

I flung open the front door and stepped outside. For a split second, it felt good; the sweet summer air was a welcome change from the must and mold I'd been breathing in the past few days.

But the sun was so bright that my eyes stung. I cringed and held my arms over my face.

Within seconds, they began to feel warm, hot even, until it felt like someone had shoved a hot iron onto my skin.

I cried out and ran from the hotel, searching for any type of shelter from the merciless sun.

The more I ran, the more the sun seemed to cook me. Finally, I came to an old willow tree and practically dove underneath its shade.

As soon as I hit the ground, the sun's unforgiving rays blocked, my skin stopped burning.

I crawled close to the trunk and propped myself up against it, reveling in the cool air around me.

_Was this what Ray felt when Josh shined that light in his face?_ I wondered. Of course, a mere flashlight was nothing compared to the sun, but at least Ray hadn't been lying about it being painful.

I lifted my arms up to see how badly burned they were and nearly fainted at the sight before me.

The skin had been melting right off the bone! Dark, unhealthy-looking blood bubbled over my arm and seemed to slither down my singed skin. It wasn't a healthy, rich red, but rather rust-colored and as thick as jam. Bits of bone peeked through the gross substance and I nearly retched at the sight of singed sinew.

The leaves around me moved when a soft breeze passed by and I hissed when the cool air wafted over my open wound.

I couldn't get back to the hotel or I'd be reduced to a puddle of bone and body fluids.

I had no choice but to stay here.

* * *

><p>Ray was in the middle of a baseball game with the new kids when Karen came rushing towards him.<p>

She was careful to stay in the shadows, at times hopping from shady spot to shady spot. It was almost funny to watch and would have been had she not looked so grave.

"Stop the game!"

"What's the matter?" he asked, dropping the bat at home plate. The other kids looked on curiously.

"I need to talk to you," she exclaimed. After noticing the audience around them, she added, "In _private_."

He pasted a friendly smile on his face. "Keep playing without me, guys, I'll be right back."

They obliged, allowing Ray to usher Karen behind the old shed.

"What's going on?"

"It's Amanda," Karen sputtered. "She just rushed past me and I couldn't catch her a-and I don't know where -"

"Whoa, slow down." He placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Start from the beginning."

Her lips quivered in hysteria. "I d-didn't mean it! Honest, I just wanted to see how she was doing, b-but when I opened the door, she got past me and ran off! I tried to go after her, but the sun hurts, Ray, and I lost her a-and I'm so sorry!"

She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Ray let out a sigh before pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, it's all right. Don't cry, Karebear, I'll find her and make sure she's okay."

"I'm sorry, Ray." She wiped at her eyes and sniffled.

"Did you happen to see where she ran to?"

"I don't know, but I think she went towards the dead house," she replied. "Ray, what if she's _dead_?"

"She's not dead," Ray assured her. _If there's one thing I know about Amanda, it's that she doesn't give up easily. She might not know everything about how we live, but she's a quick learner. _"If anything, she's probably found shade or gone back to the hotel."

"Where do you want me to search?" she inquired. "It's my fault she got out, I'll help you -"

"No," he interrupted. "You stay here. You can't be in the sun right now or you'll fall apart. Just stay here and make sure everyone's nice to each other; the others are losing their patience pretty quickly. I'll go look for her."

Karen hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be. I'm surprised she didn't try anything sooner."

She wanted to tell Ray that the clever brunette snuck out last night, but figured Amanda would be in enough trouble once Ray found her. She just hoped that he would find the girl in one piece, rather than a pile of bones.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for your reviews! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I struggled a little with it but I think it's ok. Let me know what you think :)**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>I used the tree to help myself stand.<p>

The sun burned like holy hell, but I couldn't stay under here forever. Eventually, someone would have to pass it and they'd either see me or smell the burnt flesh on my arm. I needed to find another hiding spot.

At the edge of the tree's shade, I hesitated.

_What if I fall apart this time?_

I wanted to find a new place to take shelter, but I couldn't with the sun beating down on me.

Suddenly, the light around me shifted until it wasn't sunny, but grayish-white.

_Rain clouds!_

I stuck a hand out into the light and it didn't burn. I took that as a good sign and craned my neck to find a good place to take shelter.

There was a house down the street, but it was clearly inhabited by someone, and I didn't exactly have many friends in this town. That is, if I even had friends.. Ray and Karen were probably sick of dealing with me by now.

Constantly causing them trouble, arguing, snapping at them; I honestly didn't blame them if they were angry with me, but I also didn't like what was going on here. Hurting people just to prolong your own life is incredibly selfish and what's the point of doing it when it only lasts so long? Yes, maybe the hunger was painful and maybe they were afraid of what awaited them after death, I don't know, but were they so afraid or hungry that it caused them to forget their humanity?

I headed towards Dead House. If I could just find a nice tree with lots of shade, I'd be okay. The others wouldn't dare attack me in front of the new family, if there even was one. I'd be alright for now.

A tall oak tree seemed to hang over the decrepit old house like half of an archway. I plopped down beneath it and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed the light become brighter around me. I'd made it just in time.

* * *

><p>Ray was on his way back to the hotel when Compton caught him in the main lobby.<p>

"Glad you're here, we need to talk," he said, pulling the boy into his office. Ray wanted to protest, but the look of worry on Compton's face shut him up.

"Tonight is the feeding, right?"

"Yes," Ray replied. "I thought I made that clear the other night."

Compton sighed. "Good. I'm just making sure; I've had a lot of people complain lately."

"It's tonight. The kids are doing their part and the adults have a good couple of hours before they have to hold up their end of the deal."

The old realtor nodded. "All right. What about Amanda?"

"She's with me right now," he lied. He hoped he could find her before night fell.

"Good, great. Please make sure she doesn't interfere this time."

"She won't, I promise you that."

Before Ray could leave, Compton gently grabbed his hand.

"Actually, before you go, could you just help me organize these?" He motioned towards the scattered piles of paper on the floor. "I'd do it myself, but I have to go check in with the Fosters."

* * *

><p>I don't know when I fell asleep, but I know I was jolted awake by something cold and wet.<p>

Once my eyes adjusted to the slight darkness around me, I realized it was raining. Pouring, actually; thunder rumbled in the distance.

I stretched my legs and tried to stand up, but almost fell over my own feet. When I braced myself against the tree, I noticed that my arm still didn't look too good. The burns looked pretty gross, but at least in my current state I didn't have to worry about it getting infected. I was already dead, what harm could it do?

Stepping out into the pouring rain was a bad idea. Each drop seemed to find its way right into my wound and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. My main focus right now was to get back to the hotel.

I started to head towards the old building when I realized how empty Dark Falls seemed. Obviously, it wasn't as deserted as it seemed, but something didn't feel right.

Why was it so quiet around here? And why did I have this nagging feeling in my gut -oh my God.

_They're going to feed tonight._

Ignoring the blistering pain the rain brought, I scrambled to get to the cemetery. Just as I was about to run down towards the amphitheater, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back, almost making me trip over myself.

"Hey, let _go_!"

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but I can't let you mess this up a third time."

"Damn it, Ray, where's your humanity? Those are people down there, they have families, they have lives! How could you just let this happen?"

"You don't think I feel bad about this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. "I do. Every family, every time we have to plan this kind of thing, it bothers me. But we can't help it; this is what we were cursed with and this is how we have to survive."

"It's selfish!" I cried.

"You're right, it _is_ selfish. But it's what the people here know and my purpose is to help them."

I tried to pry his arms off me. "Why wouldn't you guys just jump into the sunlight? Why not save those people from yourselves?"

Ray gently lifted my arm. "Because as you probably felt today, the sunlight is extremely painful. You're literally melting to death. You think we want to go out that way? By slowly melting, feeling your skin and muscle peel off your bone and not being able to do anything to stop it?"

I paused. He did kind of have a point.

"But those people -"

"I made a deal with everyone," Ray explained. "As long as they are gentle and don't cause them pain, I continue to help them. Look down there; they aren't hurting anyone, are they?"

Everyone was seated around a man and a woman who were tied to a tree. They were anxiously trying to get out of the ropes that bound them, begging and pleading for everyone to let them go.

"Not yet, they aren't," I protested. "They're going to eat them alive!"

Ray rested his chin on top of my head. "Just watch, Amanda. It's not going to be as bad as you think."

Reluctantly, I stopped fighting against him and looked on.

The children of Dark Falls were crowded around three kids, pushing them towards where their parents were.

They started crying and screaming for the people to let them go, to let their parents go, but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You guys cornered me and Josh in Dead House," I whispered. "Why are they bringing them there?"

"To let them have a chance to be with their parents one last time," Ray replied. "Sometimes the others turn people, sometimes they don't. Judging by how hungry they are, I don't think the population of Dark Falls will be growing tonight."

After a while, all of the adults stood up and began to crowd around the couple. They began tearing at their clothing until their arms, legs, and midsections were exposed. Then, oddly enough, they all opened their mouths and latched down onto whatever skin they could find. The couple continued to beg and plead for their lives regardless, even asking for their children to be spared.

But their kids were going through the same thing.

I watched in horror as the expression on both the man and woman's faces changed into pain. Somehow the ropes had been undone and they were sinking into the crowd of people, their cries and screams echoing throughout the town. The children weren't faring any better, their screams and pleas beginning to fade as they too disappeared among the crowd of kids that had once cornered me and my brother.

_I have to help them!_

"Ray, let go!" I tried to shove his arms off me, but he tightened his grip.

"No."

"They're _hurting_, I have to stop them!"

"You can't do anything for them now. They're dying."

"PLEASE!" I screeched, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. The anguished cries down in the amphitheater were beginning to die down. They really were dying.

"_Please..._"

* * *

><p>Guilt stabbed at his gut as he felt Amanda slump in his arms. Something warm and wet dripped onto his arms and it took him a minute to realize she was crying.<p>

"Come on, it's okay," he whispered, turning her around. "There's no need to be upset."

"_You bastard_!" she fumed, launching her fists against his chest. "You _son of a bitch_, those were human beings! How could you let this happen?!"

Ray knew what he was doing was wrong, but much like the others, he was terrified of dying. What would await him? Blank nothingness? Being fried extra-crispy in hell?

Surely they wouldn't have a happy afterlife, not after the numerous families they'd killed. This was all they could do to prolong their lives.

Eventually Amanda tired herself out and fell against him, sobbing into his shirt. He'd never heard such pain in someone's voice, not even when a feeding was taking place. It made him feel ashamed for what he'd done.

"Why would you ever let this happen?" she moaned, her tears soaking the fabric. "_Why?_ Why wouldn't you let me help them?"

"The people needed it," he replied. "This is all we know."

"You can't find another way to live?" Amanda asked, incredulous. "You can't go to a blood bank or something and ask for donations? You absolutely have to kill people?"

The fire in her eyes made him feel something he couldn't explain. She was beautiful when she was passionate, even if she was going against what he'd known for much of his life.

"I... We're not vampires, it doesn't work like that. And it's not like we _want_ to kill them, either. We do it out of necessity. There's just so many of us and only a few of them, and they only have so much blood that we all have to share."

"What about animals?"

He motioned around them. "Do you see any wild animals around here? Because I don't. If there were, I'd try to convince them to live on animal blood, but there's nothing here except us."

Amanda stared at him for a moment before burying her face in his shirt again.

Ray wasn't sure what to do, but holding her seemed to be enough. She didn't say anything more, just held onto him and occasionally sniffled.

The residents down in the amphitheater seemed to have had their fill because they began to leave, each one looking more alive than ever.

It had been raining on and off tonight, but once it started to pour again, he couldn't help but wonder if the sky was mourning the family's death like Amanda had been.


	23. Chapter 23

**To Personel Change: I struggled writing the gore part because I don't usually write gory stories :P Glad I got it right!**

**Thank you for your reviews! :)**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I found it difficult to write from both Amanda and Ray's point of view after what took place last chapter and I hope they don't seem OOC here.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>The entire town was quite satisfied; they looked like regular people again and their attitudes had changed substantially. Before, they had been impatient and easily angered. Now they were back to being kind, courteous neighbors who enjoyed helping those around them.<p>

Even Karen was back to her old self. She was still as sweet and energetic as she usually was, but more vibrant. The spark in her blue eyes had become brighter since consuming blood, and her hair had grown at least two inches. She no longer wore it in braids, but let it hang loosely around her shoulders.

The other kids had been heading to and from school where some of the adults were teaching classes. The adults sometimes did that to help keep up a normal facade and make things seem less weird. School lasted only a few months, however, because by the fifth month, they usually got bored. Compton tried to order new textbooks every year to keep them up to date with modern education, but it was difficult to understand the new material. Dark Falls was old, and so were the people who lived in it. They had little to no understanding of what the modern world was like.

It was nice to see everyone back to themselves, though.

There was just one thing that was bothering Ray.

Ever since the feeding, the relationship between him and Amanda was different. She stayed in his room day in, day out, and anytime he tried to get her to talk, she didn't have much to say.

He wished he could rewind back to that day and make it so that she _didn't_ get out of the room and _didn't_ have to watch the town's plans come to fruition, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

What concerned him the most was that the severe burn on her arm hadn't healed as quickly as it should have, which meant she'd need fresh blood soon.

She'd never do it, though. Amanda was stubborn and he already knew she'd fight him tooth and nail if he even suggested that she drink blood.

She already wasn't talking to him. He had a feeling bringing up the topic of feeding would only deepen the rift between them.

* * *

><p>Finally, a few days later, he had enough of her silent treatment and plopped down next to her.<p>

Amanda barely even glanced at him. She was staring off into space, her expression blank.

"When are you going to talk to me?" Ray asked. "Please, Amanda, you're killing me here."

She shrugged.

He sighed and cupped her chin, pulling her face towards him.

"Please. Say anything, say 'hello' for goodness' sake, just please.. _talk_."

"I don't want to."

A full sentence. Something was better than nothing.

"What are you thinking about?"

Amanda only blinked in reply.

"What are you feeling right now?"

Not even a blink this time.

Ray felt like pulling his hair out at her silence. He felt bad enough for what she had to see that night, but this was too much.

"If this is about what happened, I really am sorry," he stated, and he meant it. "I.. I know I held you back, but.. I'm so sorry, Amanda."

If she heard his apology, she didn't show it.

Finally, Ray got up and went to leave the room. Maybe she just wanted to be alone right now. Maybe he was making things worse by trying to get her to talk.

His fingers had just brushed the door knob when he heard her mumble something.

"What?"

"I couldn't save them," she whispered. "I couldn't do anything to help them."

Ray quickly sat next to her again. "If you tried to help them, you would have been ripped apart by everyone and they would have died anyway. There wasn't much you could do."

Amanda sluggishly turned her head to face him and the look in her eyes made him look away in shame.

Her eyes were glassy with sadness. She almost looked as if she were on the brink of tears.

"I could have tried," she replied. "Even if I got hurt or they killed me, at least I would have been able do the best I could to try to help them."

Ray was at a loss for words. No one had ever questioned the town's ways and if they did, the answer was always survival. They needed blood to live; obtaining it wasn't a pleasant experience, but the others seemed to grow accustomed to it. No one seemed to feel any sort of remorse for hurting the ambitious people who came to Dark Falls in hopes of a fresh start.

Amanda was stirring feelings inside him that he had long ago tried to suppress. He didn't like hurting people. The town was doing this to extend their lives, but at what price? The life of another?

Guilt began to eat at him. "I'm sorry."

Amanda shrugged. "Don't say sorry to me. I'm not the one you hurt last night."

* * *

><p>After feeling the sting of Amanda's words, Ray decided to let her take a nap. He went outside to see how the townsfolk were doing.<p>

Everyone was basking in the glorious sunlight, their arms outstretched to take in as much of the sun's warmth as possible.

Most of the children were playing in the woods while some of the teens were hanging out on the school playground. Ray decided to head there, as he didn't really feel like playing hide and seek with the younger kids.

Karen was sitting in one of the swings, her long hair loose for once. Her hair was shining in the sunlight, swinging to and fro as she pumped her legs back and forth.

"Hi!" she greeted. "Come swing with me! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Ray was careful to avoid her outstretched feet as he walked towards one of the adjacent swings. He sat down, his hands grasping the rusted chains.

Karen let her feet drag on the mulch, stopping herself. She grinned at Ray, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Everyone looks great."

Her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"I..." _How do I phrase this?_ "Well... I'm starting to rethink my job here."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting you guys fresh blood. It's not all that rewarding these days."

Karen grinned again. "I'm sure Compton would be more than happy to pay you for your time. All you have to do is ask him!"

She didn't understand the meaning behind his words: Ray was thinking of quitting. Seeing Amanda, the girl he _kind of-sort of_ liked, so miserable struck something inside him. It hurt to think that he was partially the cause of that misery. He wanted her to smile for him, not cry and ignore him.

And he knew very well that killing people would never make anyone, let alone Amanda, smile.

The town needed him, though, and he needed blood just like they did. What on earth could he do?

"Sure. All I gotta do is ask," he repeated absentmindedly. Karen continued swinging, oblivious to her best friend's inner conflict.

* * *

><p>I felt terrible about what happened to that new family. They didn't deserve to die. If I could have gotten there sooner, if I had had a flashlight or something to distract the others, maybe they would still be alive and miles away from here.<p>

Ray had been right about one thing: the other residents would have torn me limb from limb if I tried to stop them from feeding a third time.

It would have been worth it if I could have saved even one member of that poor family, though.

I felt sick that I hadn't been able to help them. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw their faces, heard their screams, saw them disappear into the crowd of undead people. Guilt was gnawing at my insides and my mind wouldn't stop going over 'what if' scenarios. What if I had saved them? What if I had done this or that? What if, what if, _what if_?

I was struggling with myself and I didn't seem to be the only one.

Ray seemed upset that I wasn't talking to him, so much that he even started apologizing to me and apologized for what happened.

I didn't blame him for what happened, well, not entirely, anyway. He hadn't lied about the townspeople being gentle; they could have just torn those poor people apart, but instead they took blood as gently as possible. They fed much like Ray had on me, and it barely even hurt when Ray did it.

I did notice that Ray wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't smug. He didn't try to argue with me or rub in the fact that I hadn't been able to thwart the town's plans this time around. He didn't even seem happy that the townsfolk had been restored back to their normal selves and he wasn't really spending time with them.

It almost seemed like he regretted what happened.

I didn't hate him as a person, honestly; I understood this was the town's means of survival but it still didn't make it right. Still didn't excuse them from what they did to all those poor people they had to sacrifice in order to keep themselves up and kicking.

If anything, I was angry he held me back. I recognized that I didn't have to see what went on that night and Ray certainly didn't force me to look at the amphitheater, so I wasn't angry with him for telling me to watch what was going on.

But I could have done something. I could have made a difference. He prevented that, and for that reason alone, I didn't want to talk to him.

The bloodcurdling screams from those poor kids began to echo in my ears and I held my hands over them, trying to tell myself that there would be others to help.

_Next family. I'll save the next family even if it kills me._

* * *

><p>Ray hesitated in front of his own door. Compton hadn't been in his office and even if he had been, Ray wasn't sure how to phrase his thoughts.<p>

So he figured he'd come back to his room to think. Amanda would most likely not want to talk to him; he'd be able to think, at least.

Fishing his key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and entered the room. Amanda was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She was running her fingers through her hair and each time she hit a tangle, she winced.

Ray figured she might want to be alone, so he averted his eyes and instead sat down on the bed.

_Don't say sorry to me. I'm not the one you hurt last night._

Her words echoed through his head mercilessly. He didn't mean to hurt anyone. He was just trying to help the town stay alive.

Thinking back to how those people looked, the pained expressions, their screams and pleas, begging to be spared...

Ray never felt so conflicted with himself.

_What have I done?_


	24. Chapter 24

**To Opal: I'll get to that, don't worry.**

**I'll worry about editing this later. I'm friggin' tired.**

**I don't own Goosebumps.**

* * *

><p>Ray wasn't himself.<p>

I don't know if my words got to him, but he was quiet. He stopped trying to make conversation and often spent his time sleeping. Even though he looked alive and well, it was easy to see he wasn't happy.

Over a week had passed since the feeding. It still bothered me to think of what I could have done for that poor family, but I tried to block out any thoughts of them. It wouldn't do me any good to focus on the past. Instead, for the future, I'd do everything in my power to help the next family.

Karen rarely came by to visit, which struck me as odd, and no one really seemed to notice the difference in Ray's behavior except me. Maybe they wanted to give him space? Maybe he had an argument with someone?

I wasn't sure, but I felt a little bit bad for him. Something was clearly bugging him and no one seemed to be there for him. For someone who was so respected and valued, it was surprising to see everyone forget about him immediately after the feeding.

I hadn't really tried to talk to him. For the past few days, my gums, throat, and my stomach have been aching like crazy. Sometimes the aching has gotten so bad that I get a headache. Sometimes it got to the point where it even hurt to breathe.

The burn on my arm was healing at a snail's pace. It was extremely tender and even the slightest wind against it sent me reeling in agony. I tried to look for stuff in the bathroom to see if I could wrap it, but there wasn't much of anything there. Not even a box of bandaids.

The only shirts I could wear were tank tops and T-shirts (long sleeves would agitate my wound) and most of them had already been worn at least twice in the same week. At some point, if I was able to find a machine, I wanted to wash them.

I was currently sitting on the bed, Ray asleep next to me. He was facing away from me and the position he was in looked kind of stiff.

Even after all that had happened... I had to admit, he looked better after feeding. His hair was a beautiful gold and his skin was blemish-free save for the explosion of freckles across his face. His body looked malnourished before, but now he looked healthy and strong.

Ray was cute. I hated to admit it, but he really was handsome. If he wasn't undead and stuck at age seventeen, he'd probably have girls eating out of the palm of his hand.

Too bad he was dead.

The mattress shook slightly. Behind me, Ray was twitching in his sleep, muttering incoherently.

Suddenly, he shot upright. His breathing was labored and he looked extremely alarmed.

"Amanda?" he asked, looking around frantically. As soon as he caught sight of me, he relaxed slightly.

However, his eyes looked misty. Even in the pitch darkness around us, I could tell he looked sad.

I figured I'd ignored him long enough. "What's wrong?"

He turned away. "It's nothing."

I sat down next to him. "Tell me."

"It was just a nightmare."

* * *

><p>It had been going on for a few days, now. Ray never seemed to get enough sleep and when he did, all the families the town had ever fed on haunted his dreams. Their screams, their anguished faces, their pleas for their children to be saved... The worst part was watching their faces go from perfectly normal to distorted and rotting.<p>

All of it was starting to drive him insane.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Amanda said. "And you were twitching. It must have been one heck of a nightmare."

Her voice was so soothing and she didn't even realize it. After going so long without hearing her soft voice, Ray was happy to hear her speak again.

"It was."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He looked at her, really looked at her. "Why?"

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "'Why' what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well... I don't know. Something's been bothering you and no one else is offering to lend an ear."

Ray was well aware of that. Once their needs were satisfied, they usually left him alone. If he decided to be social, they'd thank him and be polite, but if he decided to stay in his room, they could care less about his well-being. The only ones who truly cared about him and checked on him if he stayed in his room for a long time were Karen and Compton. He hadn't seen either person in days.

"It's nothing. I've been having these disturbing nightmares lately and they're starting to get to me."

"What are they like?" Amanda asked. "What happens in them?"

He eyed her warily. "Are you asking me all this just so you can laugh in my face afterwards?"

"No. I'm actually concerned."

He watched her for a few minutes before looking down at his hands.

"They're about all those people. The ones who didn't make it, the ones the town sacrificed."

"What happens to them?"

"They die." He could feel guilt creeping over him, just as it had each time he'd woken up from one of those nightmares. "I can hear them scream, cry, everything."

"And it bothers you?"

He threw a queer look in her direction. "I'm not completely heartless. Of course it bothers me."

"You do realize you -"

"-Are partially to blame for their pain and suffering? Yes, I do. _I get it_, Amanda. I don't have to be reminded."

She went quiet for a moment. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but the weight of all he'd ever done was already heavy on his conscience. The last thing he needed was for her to rub it in his face.

After a little while, Ray settled back down.

Amanda breathed a sigh. "Look, I'm not trying to fight with you if that's what you're thinking. I'm not happy with what you did, keeping me from those people, but hating you and holding a grudge against you isn't going to change what happened. If you're really feeling guilty about what happened, and you want the nightmares to stop, maybe you should think about changing your ways."

That surprised him. Ray was sure she hated him.

"How do you propose I change my ways? I need blood to live."

"I don't know, but.. Maybe you'll figure something out."

The bed shifted, signalling she'd gotten up, and he heard her step into the bathroom.

"How's your burn?" he called. Amanda returned to the room.

"Not getting better. I can't do anything for it."

Ray sat up. Laying in bed all day wouldn't do any good.

"I can take you to the town doctor," he offered. "He might have something we can use for right now. But to fully heal, you're going to have to consume fresh blood."

Amanda's features twisted in disgust. "I'm not doing that."

"Then I hope you're willing to go a while without a shower."

* * *

><p>We walked down the road in silence. Ray was leading me to wherever the town doctor was staying; hopefully he'd have something to help with my wound.<p>

The skies were dark with rain clouds, something I was grateful for. My arm throbbed painfully at the thought of sunlight.

All around us, the people of Dark Falls were bursting with life. The kids were chasing each other, laughing loudly and squealing when they were tagged 'it', and the adults bustled about. Women worked in their gardens while men tried to do reparations on buildings that were falling apart. Everyone was so busy that they barely even spared a glance towards us.

Even so, I stayed close to Ray. If any of them were still angry with me, I couldn't fight them off with one arm.

Finally, we came to a decrepit white building with a rusted sign that read 'clinic'. We walked up the porch steps and Ray knocked on the door.

No one answered. Ray knocked again before offering a sheepish look.

Finally, the door creaked open and a middle-aged man stepped out.

"Ray! It's good to see you again. What brings you here?"

Ray motioned to me. "My friend is hurt. I figured I'd bring her to you, see if maybe you could help her."

The doctor turned to me. His dark hair was thinning and his eyes held a warmth in them that the other residents here seemed to lack.

"You're the Benson girl, aren't you?"

I nodded.

He laughed. "You're a clever one. I've heard all about you and what you did. Very clever indeed."

"You're not mad?" I asked. I was expecting hostility.

"Not at all. We were able to get what we needed in the end." That's when he noticed my arm. "Oh dear, what happened? That looks quite painful, let's get you inside."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"It's the only way you'll be able to heal," Martin, the old doctor, replied. "I'm sorry, but the only thing that I can do is give you painkillers and wrap it with gauze. I don't have any burn ointment and even if I did, I don't think it'd be much help."

Ray was leaning against the door. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to feed."

"I'm not doing that."

Martin rummaged through a draw and pulled out a thick roll of gauze tape. "Wait till you get hungry. You get hungry enough, any source of blood will look like a king's feast."

"I won't be like that," I promised. If I had to starve to death, oh well; I was never going to hurt anyone _or_ drink blood.

Ray shook his head. "You're stubborn."

"I'm sure you've already started feeling cravings," Martin said, ignoring Ray's remark. He unrolled a long piece of tape before cutting it. I hissed when it made contact with my burn.

"Once those start, they only get worse and worse until finally, you begin to lose yourself to hunger. You'll do anything to get blood, even if it means hurting people you love. You'll lose your mind, Amanda. Now I understand how you're feeling; you don't want to hurt anyone, and that's good. You're a good person for wanting to fight this... _curse._ I was like you after I was turned, I was disgusted with the fact I'd have to take another's life just to extend my own. But it gets bad... It gets so unbearable that, well... You'll feel it in due time."

He patted the wrap. "I'll see if I can find any painkillers. Come by later and I might have some by then."

"Thank you." Ray took my hand and led me to the door.

"Thanks!" I called. Martin waved goodbye before Ray pulled me outside.

As we made our way back to the hotel, my gums began to ache again.

_I'll fight this hunger off_, I vowed. _I'll make sure it doesn't take over me. I'll make sure I never hurt anyone._


End file.
